Put it Together
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances: With wedding plans, age differences, exes galore, reconciliations and a giant engagement ring, its another time of crazy situations for everyone.
1. Email Invite

**Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. With wedding plans, age differences, ex girlfriends, boyfriends and flings, reconciliations, and a giant engagement ring, the gang finds themselves in another crazy time. Will Scooter and Colleen ever get it together? Can Connie and Rick plan their wedding despite large amounts of Duck interference? Can Charlie get over a secret from Carla's past? Will everyone get diabetes from Guy and Gary and Julie and Dean's sweetness? Only time will tell...**

**Author's Note: So a busy class schedule, and a ton of other stories, I really shouldn't be posting this one. But I have a lot of it written already. And I promised it. Sooo, here it is. **

* * *

**Put it together**

**Chapter 1: E-mail invite**

_10: 28 AM_

Colleen O'Malley would like to inform all of her fabulous friends that as this is her 23rd birthday said friends owe her an awesome night out. She suggests going to this sweet new club she heard about from this girl in her dance class. She figures that there will be no problem getting into said club as she is 23 and hot. This is not to disparage Connie Moreau, Julie Gaffney and Carla Estevez, who are 26 and hot, which is just simply not as hot, since it is three years older. If the being 23 and hot thing doesn't work out we will rely on the deep pockets of Scooter Vanderbilt and Rick Riley, who are loaded, and also old, very, very old. Back to the topic at hand, she would also like to inform them that as it is her birthday, she will be getting completely smashed and not paying for any of her drinks, which means she will either be flirting and dancing with strange men all night or her friends should be prepared to buy her lots of drinks, she's just throwing that out there.

Thank you all for your time, please respond accordingly.

* * *

_10:45 AM_

Dean Portman would like to respond to Colleen O'Malley's message, by saying this, the club sounds great, however he disagrees that Colleen is hotter than Julie Gaffney. He does not believe that any one is hotter than Julie Gaffney, especially when she walks around their apartment in nothing but her bra and underwear like this morning. He would like to put in formal request that she repeat this blatant exhibitionism tonight.

Also he seconds the notion that Rick and Scooter are old.

* * *

_11:13 AM_

Julie Gaffney would like to respond to Colleen O'Malley by saying age brings and added hotness that Colleen could not understand. She would also like to apologize for Dean Portman being a pervert, and remind him that it is in fact Colleen's birthday not his, so he does not get to make requests in regard to her state of nakedness. Although the bra and panties thing is a definite possibility, probably less will be worn actually. Also if he could remember to buy milk on his way home from work as she finished the last of their milk this morning that would be awesome.

* * *

_11:17 AM_

Rick Riley would like to agree with Dean Portman, except change "Julie Gaffney" to "Connie Moreau" and "bra and underwear" to "his old Eden Hall sweatshirt that she stole from his mom's house and no pants, but still socks." He finds this look highly adorable.

Also, he and Scooter are not that old, Colleen is just young.

* * *

_11:30 AM_

Connie Moreau would like to agree with Julie Gaffney about the added hotness that comes with their three years over Colleen O'Malley. Also she would appreciate it if Julie and Dean Portman would cease being gross, and thank Rick Riley for his compliments of her sweatshirt and socks look, and agree that he's not old. He is in fact perfect and they should all be so lucky to have such a perfect fiancé.

* * *

_11:52 AM_

Gary Peterson would like to know why he and Guy Germaine have since been left out of any discussion. He is very sad that he's left out. Also, he agrees that Dean and Julie are being gross, however so are Connie and Rick. He and Guy are equally in love and manage to not make disgusting little comments about their sex life. Which for your information is amazing

* * *

_12:02 PM_

Colleen O'Malley apologizes to Gary Peterson and Guy Germaine, but explains that they were left out of the original message because they would be no help with the bouncer since they have no money and its not that kind of club. Also, ew.

* * *

_12:05 PM_

Connie Moreau would like to tell Gary Peterson to stop whining like a little girl.

* * *

_12:07 PM_

Carla Estevez sends regrets and birthday love from both herself and Charlie Conway, who is being a little bitch and not getting on a plane to go celebrate this fantastic occasion. She promises to send Colleen a fantastic present to make up for this. Love you all!

* * *

_12:10 PM_

Guy Germaine would like to know why we are sending emails in the third person. And he would also prefer it if Gary kept the details of their sex life private.

* * *

_12:11 PM_

Connie Moreau would like it to be known that she saw Guy's penis before Gary.

* * *

_12:12 PM_

Guy Germaine would like to remind Connie that as they used to take baths together as babies she has in fact seen his penis before everyone but his parents and pediatrician. And he still doesn't understand the third person thing.

* * *

_12:14 PM_

Charlie Conway resents that Carla Estevez called him a little bitch. It's not his fault that he has work. And he also bets that he and Carla have better sex than all of you. And that he was born before Connie so may have seen Guy's penis before her, however he does not recall, because he's not into that kind of thing. Not that there's anything wrong with it.

* * *

_12:15 PM_

Guy Germaine is starting to feel uncomfortable with this line of conversation and would greatly appreciate it if everyone stopped discussing his penis.

* * *

_12:20 PM_

You're all insane, I'll see you tonight.  
Scooter

* * *

_12:21 PM_

Colleen O'Malley would like it to be known that Scooter Vanderbilt has killed her birthday buzz. Not cool man, not cool. This is a further indication of his oldness.

* * *

_12:22 PM_

Scooter Vanderbilt wants to remind Colleen O'Malley that that night on the beach she didn't seem to mind that he was "experienced."

* * *

_12:26 PM_

Colleen O'Malley was under the impression that Scooter Vanderbilt wanted to forget that the night on the beach ever happened. She would be happy to reopen the subject another day, but since its her birthday it should be avoided today.

* * *

_12:28 PM_

Dean Portman wants to know what exactly happened on the beach. No one has ever told him, and he finds it extremely annoying.

* * *

_12:30 PM_

Julie Gaffney promises to tell Dean Portman later and also says that she can no longer participate in this exercise as her boss just came in and asked what the hell she was doing. She will see you all tonight.

* * *

_12:31 PM_

Connie Moreau will miss having Julie Gaffney in the conversation, and has to leave too, because she's hungry and is going to lunch.

* * *

_12:32 PM_

Rick Riley is joining Connie Moreau for lunch, so has to go too. Happy Birthday Colleen!

* * *

_12:35 PM_

Colleen guesses she should go too, and really appreciates every one going along with the third person thing.

* * *

_12:40 PM_

Even if it was crazy.

* * *

_12: 41 PM_

No one asked your opinion Scooter!

* * *

**It's the set up, the actual first chapter will be up in a jiff, since I already wrote it. Reviews please!**


	2. Delia's Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own much.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Delia's jealousy**

That night at a loud, dimly lit club, a slightly inebriated Colleen giggled her way back to their table from the dance floor.

"How many has she had?" Dean turned to Julie.

"Only like two," She laughed, "I think she's just excited."

"Why shouldn't I be excited?" Colleen smiled, "I'm twenty three and living on my own in New York City!" She shouted. "Woo!"

"Julie," Rick nudged her, she looked over and dropped her jaw, seeing the tiny brunette who was a few tables away.

"Um, Scooter," Julie grabbed his arm, "Come with me to get the next round," She stood up, pulling him with her but it was too late.

"Shit," he mumbled. "I moved halfway across the country to get away from shit like this."

"Delia?" Colleen whispered to Connie, who nodded.

"I guess I should go say hi," He sighed. "I'll be back," He quickly finished his drink and walked over to her. "Delia, hi."

"Scooter," she stood up, "what are you doing here? This isn't exactly your scene."

"I'm here with some friends," he said, "So is your husband here?"

"Trey," She said, "and yes, he's getting the drinks. We're here because he has a gig."

"So, it stuck huh, it's been a year," he nodded, "It really was me."

"To be honest yes," she said bluntly, "it was you. You didn't want to marry me, you just wanted to get married."

"That's not true." He said.

* * *

"He's drowning over there," Rick shook his head, "God, she's such an ice bitch."

"Always was," Julie nodded. "I never got them."

"I have an idea," Colleen said, "Connie, give me your ring."

"My ring?" Connie whimpered fiddling with the Harry Winston diamond on her left ring finger.

"Just for a couple minutes," Colleen pleaded. "It's to help Scooter. Please, Connie, it's my birthday."

"Fine," Connie sighed, pulling the ring off, "But so help me if you hurt it, I will kill you."

"Great thanks," She smiled, pushing it on.

"What is she going to do?" Guy asked.

"That girl?" Gary laughed, "Could be anything." She smiled and walked over to where Scooter was standing put her arms around his neck and planted one on him.

"Col, what are you doing?" He mumbled into her ear as she pulled away.

"Just go with it," she whispered back, "Baby, there you are, I was starting to feel neglected."

"And you are?" Delia looked coolly at her.

"Colleen," she smiled, "Scooter's fiancée." She put her arms around him so that her left finger was displayed, Scooter looked at Delia and nodded. "And you?"

"You didn't mention that you had a fiancée," Delia looked at him.

"I um," he said, Colleen started nuzzling his neck, "It's fairly new."

"Like tonight new," she smiled, "It's my birthday, and he proposed, mm," she kissed him, "And most guys would end it there, but not Scooter, he promised that tonight would be all about me. He's the best that way."

"Your birthday," Delia nodded, "Sweet 16 is it?"

"Twenty third," Scooter smiled and kissed Colleen again, "Colleen is twenty three today."

"Wow," Delia said, "And what do you do Colleen?"

"I'm a dancer," she smiled. "And baby, I want to dance and you promised!" She pouted. He smiled and she kissed him again.

"You head out there," He smirked, "I'll meet you OK?"

"OK," Colleen giggled, "It was nice meeting you," she waved and walked towards the dance floor, he reached out and patted her ass and she giggled like a school girl.

"Where did you even meet a twenty three year old dancer?" Delia looked at him skeptically.

"She's Julie's old room mate." He looked down.

"Julie?" She scoffed, "Wow, you have totally regressed."

"You want to know what one of my favorite things about not being with a psychologist is?" He shook his head, "I don't get analyzed every time I call an old friend."

"Julie is not an old friend, she's an ex girlfriend," Delia said, "And don't even get me started on her codependency."

"Whatever, I have to go spend the evening with my fiancée," He said, "It's her birthday, she's twenty three."

* * *

Colleen stood at the bar, her head down. That was the kind of thing she would have loved doing with any other guy. But Scooter was different, aside from the fact that she had had the best sex of her life with him, he was actually incredible, but they had a total hands off policy. He insisted that their age difference was too much to over come. She had other thoughts, she wanted more than anything in the world to be with him.

"Thank you," he said coming up next to her, "Col, that was incredible."

"Just playing a part," she shrugged. "I'm an actress remember."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But, I mean, taking Connie's ring, brilliant."

"Was she impressed by me?" She smiled and turned to him.

"Very much so," he nodded, "I've never seen Delia jealous before."

"Glad to help," she smiled, "We should go tell the others, you know in case any of them end up talking to her."

"You think of everything." He smiled, "Come on, I totally owe you, you get another present tomorrow."

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Delia approached Rick later that night. He looked at her and laughed. "I'm serious Rick."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He smirked, "I was too busy listening to your husband play the drums, or was that the sound of my best friend's heart breaking?"

"He's obviously fine," she rolled her eyes. "I mean being engaged and all."

"Ah, Colleen yeah," he nodded, "Sweet kid, really talented too. I saw her put her foot behind her head once."

"Is that supposed to make me feel inadequate Riley?" She rolled her eyes. "Passive aggressive bullshit doesn't work on me remember?"

"Ok, so I want to make you feel inadequate," Rick nodded, "Oh, the first time they had sex he said he'd never had it that good before, ever." What was great about that statement was it wasn't a lie, after the night on the beach Scooter had said that. "Probably helps that she's not frigid."

"She's a child," Delia protested, "He can't actually be serious about this."

"What difference does it make to you?" Rick shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Julie washed her hands in the bathroom looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She couldn't have asked for anything better. The fact that she and Dean were stable was such an incredible gift.

"Julie," Delia walked in and nodded, Julie smiled.

"Hi Delia," she nodded. "How's married life?"

"Good," she smiled, "Still in a perpetual state of denial and heartbreak?" Julie rolled her eyes.

"No," she said, "Dean and I are living together actually."

"How nice for you," Delia said sarcastically. "Is he really going to marry that girl?"

"Seems like it," Julie nodded. Delia gripped the sink. "You have no right to judge him on this."

"I'm not judging him," she shook her head, "But she really wants him? Not his money? Not whatever else he can give her." Julie glared at her.

"I know for a fact that Colleen is crazy about Scooter," she snapped, telling the truth, "She's not like that. Good luck." She stomped out in a huff, back to their table were she sat down. "Delia in the bathroom, looking for holes in your 'relationship.'" She rolled her eyes and made air quotes.

"Not a problem," Colleen said coolly, moving from her seat to Scooter's lap, she started pawing at him, kissing him all over his neck and face. The "act" as he thought it was got more intense with each passing minute, as she wound up straddling him and full on french kissing him while she moved her body over him in time to the music.

"Wow," Dean said, "That's hot." Julie looked at him. "I'm sorry babe, I love you, but you've never done anything like that." She sighed, he was right, she hadn't.

"And I won't," she said, "You remember that."

"Oh you and sexual repressions," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not repressed," she hit him in the arm. "I'm a lady."

"You don't scream like a lady," He winked at her. She laughed and blushed. "No, you're right, that kind of action should be reserved for the privacy of one's own bedroom." As Delia emerged from the bathroom and they all laughed at the look on her face, seeing the man she had been with for five years dry humping with a tiny twenty three year old blonde in public.

Scooter by that point didn't even notice that Delia was still in the equation, he was drunk enough to not be hung up on his doubts with Colleen, and was fully in the moment of making out with her, his hands resting softly in the small of her back, he opened his eyes for a moment and looked at her as she moved her kisses down his neck. She was gorgeous, her body kept tight and muscley but dainty from years of dance, her light blonde hair cut to her shoulders, but tonight pinned up in a trendy updo, with strands falling here and there. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blue halter top that scooped down, revealing her cleavage. If she wasn't his little Colleen, it would be impossible to resist her, he knew that much. He pulled back.

"We should stop," he said, she looked at him sadly. "Col, you know we can't."

"I know," she whispered, "I guess I got carried away." She climbed off of him. "Good news is I think she's buying the whole trashy bimbo vibe I'm sending out."

"Who's buying?" He said confused, "Oh right, Delia." Colleen nodded. "You wanna dance baby?" She smiled and led him out.

* * *

By the time they were heading back to the loft Colleen was so drunk she could barely stand, every one else wasn't far behind her.

"She's going to hurt herself getting up those stairs," Dean slurred. Julie nodded.

"I got her," Scooter jumped to the rescue, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her up the stairs. "Come on Colleen, time for bed." She lowered her head to his chest and he smiled. When they got to her bed he lowered her down onto it. She whimpered slightly pulling him down with her and then kissing him. He pulled up. "Col, no."

"You promised me another present," she kissed him, and started in on the buttons of his shirt, "And I'm unwrapping it now."

"Nothing's changed Colleen," He whispered as she kissed his neck.

"I know," she said, "but I want you, and I know you want me. Give in to it, it's alright." After a few more minutes of hesitance he finally did give in. "Mmmm, oh yeah." She screamed. "That's what I like." She wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"I know it baby," He responded, "It feels good, you feel good."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	3. The Morning After

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Torithy especially, you made me laugh quite hard! Thanks so much. The first five or so chapters are already written. So they'll be up over the next few days. Let me know what you all think.**

**Discalimer: I don't own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

Colleen woke up the next morning with a headache, but a clear memory of what had gone on. She sighed and realized as she rolled over, that he was gone. He had left her in bed.

"Hey, you're up," he smiled, slipping back into the room, two mugs in his hands. "I brought you coffee."

"Thanks," she smiled softly, taking one of the mugs. "Listen, Scooter, last night,"

"We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want," he smiled, "It was great, Colleen."

"There seems to be a pattern developing here," she laughed.

"I've got to get going," he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll come by later and we'll talk OK?"

"OK," she smiled, "Bye."

"Bye." He stood up and walked out quietly, being careful not to wake anyone else. He walked the few blocks he needed to and banged on the door.

"What?" A groggy Julie answered. "Scooter, do you have a death wish?"

"I'm in trouble," he said.

"If you wake Dean up, I'd say yes," Julie nodded.

"I slept with Colleen," He mumbled, that woke her up.

"Ok, inside," she sighed, he walked in. "So what happened?" They sat down on the couch.

"I helped her to her room, we were drunk, one thing led to another," He explained, "I don't know, but it's bad Julie."

"And this morning?" Julie said concerned, "You didn't just walk out on her, I hope. Because that is so not like you!"

"No!" He said, "No, I brought her coffee, and we talked, a little, about how need to talk."

"Maybe this is a sign of something," Julie said, "Like that you two should be together."

"I don't know," he shook his head, "I mean we were so drunk, and we'd been dancing and making out all night. Plus I had the Delia stuff in my head. I think it may have just been reactionary."

"Maybe," She nodded. "But if that's it, it can't happen again. She's crazy about you, and it's not fair to her."

* * *

Colleen stood happily in the kitchen flipping pancakes. Guy was the next person up and wandered out surprised. 

"For someone who put away as much as you did last night you are awfully perky," he smiled. "Can I get a couple of those?" She nodded and put a plate down for him. "So, why the perky pancakes, Col?"

"I slept with Scooter," she smiled. "And he didn't freak out. He was all sweet and wonderful and perfect."

"You think you're going to get together?" Guy smiled, happy for her.

"Maybe, maybe not," she sighed, "But, he didn't freak out, which is a hu-uge step forward," she stopped. "You think it was just because of her?" She looked down.

"It's possible," Guy nodded. "But honestly, it was going to happen eventually. Everyone can see how perfect you two are for each other."

"Everyone but him," she shrugged.

"He's just hung up on the age thing," Guy smiled, "He'll get over it."

"Who'll get over it?" Gary smiled walking out. "Good morning," he kissed Guy. "And bless you," he nodded as Colleen gave him a stack of pancakes.

"Scooter," Colleen said.

"Oh yeah," Gary nodded, "You two seemed to enjoy yourselves."

"The club was one thing," Colleen closed her eyes, "But,"

"I wasn't talking about the club," Gary smirked, "Thin walls Colleen. It is a little creepy that you're so much younger than him and you call him Daddy."

"You have ears like a bat," Guy shook his head.

"Oh come on you didn't hear that?" Gary laughed, "Give it to me Daddy, please, that's how baby likes it." He groaned.

"I was trashed, no breakfast for you," she said, taking his pancakes away, "I didn't call him Daddy the first time. Though the give it to me, that was still there. I don't do that with other guys." She sighed, "God he makes me feel so good."

"We know," they said at the same time.

* * *

"Good morning Connie," Rick smiled kissing her neck, as she woke up. 

"Hangover," she said pulling the covers over her head. "Bring coffee please."

"You know if I didn't love you so much," he shook his head.

"I said please," she rolled her eyes, pulling the covers off. "Do I have to be a coffee whore?"

"A little bit of whoring might help this process yes," He smirked at her, she sighed, rolled on top of him and kissed him softly and slowly. When she pulled up he smiled. "Did you say coffee?"

"Yes!" She smiled and kissed him again, rolling off. "I love you."

"Would you still love me even if I didn't bring you the coffee?" He said getting out of bed, and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"Probably not," she shook her head. "I mean it's possible, but doubtful. What are you looking for?"

"Shirt," he said, looking around the floor.

"Why?" She smiled, "I like it better when you don't wear it."

"Scooter lives here too," he laughed, "and he doesn't really like it when I prepare food shirtless."

"He's not here," Connie laughed. "You know he and Colleen slept together last night."

"We do not know that," Rick shook his head. "I mean there's a ninety percent chance that it happened,"

"Hey," Scooter came in, "Hi Connie," she pulled the covers up, hiding her bra. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure," Rick said, "But living room? Because I'm not so into you seeing my fiancée in her underwear."

"I actually meant her," He said, "I'll let you get dressed." He turned around and walked out.

"Thanks," she said and then smiled confidently. "Hmm, why would he want to talk to me? Could it be because he slept with my roommate?"

"Don't gloat," Rick said, tossing her her dress from the night before, "It's not attractive."

"I'm always attractive," she smiled and kissed him. "Remember?" She held up her hand. "That's why you gave me this."

"I knew there was a reason," he laughed and kissed her, "Go, un freak out my best friend."

"OK," she nodded, and walked out. "So, what's up?"

"When you were twenty two," Scooter said, "Would you have been with an older man?"

"When I was twenty two," Connie thought back, "I wouldn't be with any man, because my boyfriend had just cheated on me with a guy."

"Fair enough, but hypothetically," he sighed.

"Hypothetically," she nodded, "Hypothetically, you and Colleen are perfect for each other."

"That wasn't hypothetical Connie," Scooter said, "That was extremely specific and real."

"Well, I really didn't feel like beating around the bush," she sighed, "And I have a massive hangover. So," she stood up, "I'm going back to bed and Rick is going to bring me breakfast and you are going back to the loft and telling Colleen that you want to be together." She turned around and walked back into Rick's bedroom.

* * *

"What did Scooter want?" Dean said as Julie climbed back into their bed, she snuggled into him and he kissed her hair. 

"He and Colleen slept together, again," she sighed. "He's freaking out, of course." Dean laughed. "What?"

"The on again off again shit," he smiled, "So glad we're past it."

"Took us long enough," she smiled, flipped onto her stomach and kissed him. "I'm going to go get the paper, make some coffee, and then how about we spend the whole day together, right here?"

"I like the sound of that," He smiled and kissed her. "You're too hung over to do anything else aren't you?"

"Yes," she groaned and fell back, "Oh my God! Colleen better have a miserable headache, because she drank like twice as much as me."

"I'm sure her head isn't all that aches," he laughed, "And it better not be all that aches for you."

"Oh baby, you know those muscles are nice and toned from tons of work out," She laughed, "It's a credit to you that they don't get sore anymore."

"Mmm," He shook his head, "I think we may have to change your program, if you're getting too comfortable."

"Well, when you learn something new let me know," she smiled. "I like this."

"What?" He laughed.

"This, being able to stay in bed all day and not worry about going home," she said, "Or being able to have sex anytime we want, without worrying that Gary is listening because he's a pervert and can hear everything."

"Or have to worry about seeing Colleen in the shower," He said.

"Yes, I'm very glad that you will never see Colleen naked ever again," she whacked him in the chest.

"She's got nothing on you," He whispered, moving on top of her and kissing her.

"Dean," she said, "The coffee?"

"The coffee can wait," He said.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. The Decision Made

**Author's Note: Like I said, quick. Thanks for the response guys. I know how popular this series is. I love writing it, its so crazy and dysfunctional, but in a funny way, unlike my other series (You know the one I mean) which is crazy and disfunctional in a just plain weird way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Decision Made**

"Connie," Rick said, walking out and seeing her reading on the couch. "What is that?"

"Bridal magazine," she whispered sheepishly.

"Connie," He leaned over, "What's the rule?"

"No planning on weekends before noon," she said. He pulled the magazine out of her hands and kissed her. "But, I have to get the style number on the bridesmaid's dresses to Minnesota for Carla and Tammy before tomorrow," He looked at her. "Fine."

"You get it back in a half hour," He sat down. "One month." He whispered and kissed her.

"I know," she said, "I can't wait."

"You should start moving your stuff in," he said. She nodded, leaving the loft was the one thing she wasn't looking forward to. "You getting nervous Moreau?"

"A little," she said, "In a good way." He kissed her. "What about you?"

"I'm terrified," he laughed. "But I want to be married to you, more than anything else in the world."

"After we're married, will you still call me Moreau?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" He laughed, pushing s few stray hairs out of her face.

"I mean, I love it when you call me Moreau," she said, "It's like a little pet name, no one else does it. It's very cute." She kissed him.

"I'll call you Moreau until the day I die," He whispered, "If that'll make you happy." They kissed, she shut her eyes tightly, holding onto the soft long kisses he was giving her. "I want to make you happy."

* * *

"Who was on the phone?" Tammy said, walking out of the shower in her and Fulton's apartment. 

"It's Saturday," he shrugged. "Who do you think?"

"You have to talk to him," she sighed and sat down.

"No, no I don't," he shook his head.

"You're a hypocrite," she sighed. He looked at her skeptically. "You are, we're living together, everything is better than ever right?"

"Absolutely," she leaned over and kissed him.

"So, it takes two to tango Fulton," she sighed, "I was there too."

"It's not the same," he shook his head. "You had just gotten back into the country, we hadn't spoken in a year, the last conversation we had was about how I thought I was getting serious with someone else." He kissed her. "You had no way of knowing how I still felt. He knew all too well." They kissed again, she leaned him over and made the kisses longer, deeper and sexier. "Tammy," He groaned, "You're getting me excited."

"Am I?" She smiled. "What if I told you, no sex until you talk to him?" She whispered it into his ear and then started to nip at it.

"I'd say I have to take a cold shower," He teased. "When you say no sex?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, and kissed him again. "Just a lot of kisses and heavy over clothes petting, like a couple of born again teenagers on prom night." He smirked.

"Give me the phone," she smiled and handed it to him. He kissed her again. "Right after I hang up."

"I'll be in bed waiting," she smiled and blew him a kiss, walking back towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Hello?" Julie answered the phone in their apartment, as Dean sat at the bottom of the bed giving her a foot massage. 

"Hi Julie," Fulton murmured, "Is Portman there?"

"Yeah," she said glancing down, "Um may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Fulton," he grimaced. He heard her gasp audibly, "Just give him the phone Jules."

"Right sorry," she said and bit her bottom lip Dean looked up at her, "Fulton," she mouthed. He looked surprised and took it from her.

"Hey," he said gruffly standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

"Look, Tammy said we can't have sex again until I talk to you," Fulton said, "So, here we are."

"You're so her bitch," Dean laughed.

"Shut up," Fulton said, "OK, so you guys were drunk?"

"Very drunk," he emphasized, "And she's hot dude."

"She is hot," Fulton smiled, "Nice to hear you finally say it."

"I never denied that Tammy was hot," Portman objected, "She's just not hotter than Julie."

"Whatever," Fulton said. "Look, I think the only way for us to be even on this is for me to sleep with Julie."

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "Hold on, Jules," he shouted.

"Sup?" She responded.

"You wanna fuck Fulton so that we can be friends again?" He said.

"Sure thing babe," she shouted back, "Anything for you."

"She says she's in," He said, "So we're cool?"

"We're cool," Fulton laughed. "So, we'll see you at Connie's wedding?"

"Definitely," Dean said. "Bye man."

"Bye," Fulton said. They hung up, and Dean wandered in to their room,

"So, I don't really have to sleep with Fulton right?" Julie asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's great, but the whole wife swapping thing, not my scene." Dean laughed and kissed her.

"Like I'd actually share you with him?" He smiled.

"Just checking." She giggled, "Because I really don't want to join Tammy in the bonked both Bash Brothers club."

"You leave poor Kenny out," Dean shook his head. "You people always do that."

"Who said I never slept with Kenny?" Julie teased. "And Tammy's such a slut, that,"

"Eh eh," Dean cut her off, "Don't poison your karma that way."

"I never should have explained karma to you," Julie sighed. "So why did Fulton change his mind?"

"Tammy threatened to hold out on him," Dean shrugged.

"Manipulative little whore!" Julie shook her head. "Although, I am glad that you guys reconciled."

"Because you've never used sex to get your way," He laughed, "Need I bring up that trip to Miami right after we got together?"

"Yes, but I promise sex when I want things done," Julie said, "It's a rewards system, it's different."

* * *

"Hi," Scooter walked in to the loft, Colleen was sitting in the couch. 

"Hi," she smiled, he stood shifting his weight, "Sit, I guess."

"Right," he nodded and sat down, "So, we have to talk."

"Yes," she nodded back. "Um, so what are we going to do?"

"Well," Scooter said, "Obviously the staying away from each other thing, didn't work."

"No," she laughed, "It didn't."

"We could try being together." He said. "Like dating and that kind of thing."

"You want to date me?" She asked, slightly confused. "OK."

"I mean in a totally non high school way," he said, "Like, we will go out to dinner, we will part ways at the end of the night," he kissed her, "Or in the morning. We could start tonight."

"I can't sleep with you on a first date," she giggled, "that would be slutty."

"Would it?" He laughed. "I'll try to remember that when I'm thinking about how hot you were last night," They kissed again. "So I'll pick you up around 8?"

"8 sounds perfect," she nodded. "See you then." He stood up and walked out, she followed him to the door and kissed him.

"Bye," he said.

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	5. Dating Disaster

**Author's Note: This is the last of the fully written chapter, although I have a few little snippets written here and there. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed over the past few days!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dating Disaster**

Colleen sat at dinner, they were completely silent. She looked up from her salad and smiled at Scooter.

"So," he said, "Um, what are you thinking about?"

"Well," she said, "Actually, um, this is stupid. We shouldn't have to date."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, come on," she said, "We've been best friends for practically a year! We know we're good in bed,"

"Yes, that we know," he smiled.

"So," she continued, "Maybe we should just skip to the part we know we're good at, we don't need to force the hanging out part, we do it anyway."

"I like this plan," he smiled, "Excuse me," he called over the waiter, "We'll take the check."

Once they got in a cab, they found themselves unable to control themselves. Colleen felt half undressed by the time they got to the elevator, just by the way he was kissing her.

"Oh God, I want you," he whispered. Once they were upstairs and inside, looking around for Connie and Rick, who were obviously out. They pulled back into the bedroom, and he pushed her down.

"Scooter," she moaned as he undressed her, he grunted as he kissed her now bare stomach. "I'm really glad we decided to do this."

After, they both moved away from each other and clung to the sheets, she looked over at him.

"Um," she said, "That was," she gulped, "Well."

"I'm really sorry," he said. "It was just,"

"So it wasn't just me?" She looked at him, he shook his head. "What happened? I mean, before it was amazing."

"Yeah, and all the making out was really hot." He pointed out, she nodded.

"Maybe, I should just go," she said.

"Maybe we could try again?" He asked.

"No offense," she grimaced, "I'm not really in the mood." He nodded, "I'm just going to go home." She slipped her clothes back on. She kissed him.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said. She nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," she said.

* * *

"You're in early," Gary said as she walked in, "How was the date?" 

"Awful," Colleen said, "Dinner was awkward, and then the sex,"

"Amazing as always?" He smirked.

"No!" She said, "It was bad! Like really bad! I didn't even come close." She sighed, "And he was quick too, which always sucks."

"That's too bad," Gary nodded. "Why do you think?"

"I have no idea," she shook her head. "It just was, or I guess wasn't. I can't understand, the other two times were so amazing."

"Yeah, but the other two times were spontaneous right?" He said, "It was just like, you two got carried away and fucked like test bunnies."

"You certainly have a way with words Gary," Colleen rolled her eyes, "But yeah."

"So maybe, there was too much pressure," he shrugged, "And you froze up, so to speak." She smirked. "What is that look?"

"I have an idea." She said, she got up and walked into her room. She emerged a few minutes later in a trench coat.

"What are you doing?" Gary laughed.

"If at first you don't succeed," she shrugged. "I probably won't be back tonight."

* * *

She knocked on the door and took a deep breath, she had never done anything like this, but she had to try. When he answered the door, she smiled suggestively. 

"Col?" Scooter said confused, "What are you doing?"

"Trying again." She said softly, "Can I come in?" He nodded, still confused, moved aside and she walked in, he closed the door and she bit her lower lip and dropped the coat. His eyes popped. She was wearing a tiny red lace thong and bra.

"Wow," he said staring at her. She smiled and strutted to the bedroom.

"Well," she turned over her shoulder, "Are you coming? Or do I have to do it myself?" He followed after her. She was sitting one leg crossed over, her arms behind her. He practically pounced on her. She could feel him through his pants. This was more like it. She used everything she had to turn them over. She kissed him. "I'm on top this time." She whispered and undid his pants.

In the morning Colleen stretched and smiled. She rolled over and kissed Scooter, waking him up.

"Hello there," He said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful," she giggled and kissed him again.

"You were incredible last night," He laughed and rolled over onto her, he kissed her. "So hot, beyond hot." She cooed. He smiled. "I'm going to get you some breakfast."

"OK," she smiled as he climbed out. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"No rush," He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and lay back, closing her eyes. It was perfect. After a few deep breaths she got out of bed and laughed, realizing that she didn't have any clothes. She pulled a dress shirt off of the floor and pulled it on over her underwear. She walked out the door, and gasped.

"Hey there Col," Rick smiled sitting on the couch, with an arm around Connie. She pulled the shirt closed. She was blushing furiously.

"Um, hi." She mumbled.

"I see you're adopting Julie's pantless look," Connie nodded, teasing her.

"Leave her alone," Scooter came over and protectively, put his arm around her. "You OK, baby?" She nodded.

"Came over last night," She managed to squeak out, "No clothes."

"I keep some stuff in Rick's closet," Connie pointed. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You could have told me they were here!" She hit Scooter's shoulder. He laughed.

"And miss this?" He smiled and kissed her. "Never." She smiled and walked into Rick's room.

"So this bodes well," Connie laughed, following after her. Colleen smiled shyly. "What's the deal?"

"We're just sort of seeing what happens," Colleen shrugged. She smiled and exhaled. "God, Connie he's incredible."

"I think someone's in love," Connie laughed and sat on the bed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Colleen shook her head, pulling on a pair of Connie's jeans, which fit perfectly although they were a little too long. She then buttoned up the shirt she had been wearing. "But it's good and I'm happy."

* * *

Luis Mendoza glanced over at his counter and noticed the invitation sitting there. Connie Moreau's wedding. It was one month away, and he was restless for it to come. He had a plus one, and there were plenty of women he knew he could bring, but he wouldn't. Because Connie Moreau's wedding meant that there was going to be someone there, Connie's wedding meant that after quite a few years, he was going to be seeing Carla Estevez again. And if there was one woman in the entire world he didn't want to have a date when he saw again it was Carla Estevez.

* * *

"Charlie!" Carla called him from downstairs, "Come on, we're going to be late for brunch with Tammy and Fulton." 

"Down in a minute!" She rolled her eyes at hearing him call down.

"Charlie!" She shouted, "Vamanos!"

"Alright," he said, scampering down the stairs, "No need to resort to Spanish." He kissed her.

"Sorry," she smiled, "Force of habit."

"So," he said, "You getting packed?" She looked at him. "For New York? You leave in a week right?"

"Oh yeah," she said, a knot forming in her stomach. Any thought of the wedding and it came. She knew who would be there. "Um, have you talked to anyone, about the wedding I mean?"

"Um, I know everyone's going," he shrugged, "Even the people from the original Ducks. Guy's dad isn't, since they still don't talk. He and his mom were hoping that it would be reconciliation. Mr. Germaine loves Connie like a daughter, so,"

"Poor Guy," Carla shook her head. "Um, what about Luis? Have you heard from him?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, "Surprisingly, I'm sure he has some leggy, big boobed bimbo to bring." He laughed. "Why Luis specifically?"

"Oh just um, curious," she shrugged, "We used to hang out, in college." Charlie nodded.

"Did he ever hit on you?" He asked, playfully. She laughed uncomfortably.

"Not exactly," She shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Welcome Back

**Author's Note: My eternal apologies for there being so much time between updates here! I was having major writers block with it, but I think I'm past it now, for the most part, so I should get back on the horse with this baby! Those that reviewed all that time ago, I greatly appreciate it. Keep up the good work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome Back**

"Do you know how long it's been since I just made out," Scooter laughed as Colleen straddled him and kissed him repeatedly on the loft couch.

"Well, I would have sex with you," She giggled and kissed him again, "But I have to get to acting class."

"Of course," He smiled as she moved the kisses down to his neck. "I like the making out. It's just that it's been years."

"Delia didn't make out with you?" Colleen asked, "Everything I hear about her makes me hate her more."

"Delia didn't believe in overt displays of affection that didn't lead to sexual gratification," Scooter nodded. "So pretty much anything besides a good night or good morning kiss had to be foreplay."

"That is going to change for you," she smiled and kissed him again. "Because I believe in pleasing your man." She gave him a long hard kiss, "Any way necessary."

"Mmm," He smiled, and pulled back touching his forehead to hers. "I love you for that." She pulled away, her arms still around his neck.

"What?" She said.

"Um," He said, "I love you."

"Oh my God," She gasped and kissed him again. "I love you too." She kissed him and started to pull at his clothes. She was frantic to be closer to him.

"Col," he laughed, "Calm down."

"Can we go in the bedroom?" She whispered, a devilish smile across her face.

"But you have class." He said confused. She kissed him again.

"I can skip," she whispered. "It's not like I get a grade or anything its just to develop my craft. I want to celebrate." She stood up slowly taking his hand and leading him back into her room. She pulled away and climbed to her knees. "Tell me what you want Scooter." She blinked softly and pulled her top off.

"Just you baby," He whispered and climbed over, pushing her down under him. "I love you."

* * *

"You all set to go?" Charlie asked walking into their bedroom, seeing Carla zip her last bag. She nodded and walked over, and kissed him. "Mm, I'm going to miss you." 

"I still think you should come," she pouted and they kissed again. "You work too hard."

"You're expensive," he laughed and kissed her, "And I mean that in a totally non hooker way."

"I love you so much," She said, "Ugh, three weeks."

"We can do it," He said, "And really its only two, since I'm coming the week before."

"Whatever," she sighed, "It's too long."

"So, when does your plane leave?" He smiled as he lightly slipped his hand through her thick dark hair.

"Not for hours," they toppled backwards onto their bed.

* * *

"Alright," Colleen sighed, "I should go." She kissed Scooter and he smiled. "Look at that, we did both." 

"Have a good class baby," He said as she got out of bed and pulled her clothes on.

"Bye," she leaned down and kissed him again. She walked out and towards the building where she went to her acting class. She took a deep breath and walked in. Her eyes bugged out once she got in.

"Colleen O'Malley as I live and breath," A young man was standing in front of her, tall with light brown hair, and freckles dusted across his nose.

"Brian Taylor," she exhaled, "When did you move to the city?"

"Just last week," he said, "Do I at least get a hug?" She laughed and hugged him. "I was planning on looking you up. This is the most amazing coincidence."

"Yeah it is," she looked down.

"You look great," He looked her over. "The city agrees with you, you're completely glowing."

"Um, yeah," she mumbled. "How's your family?"

"Good, my mom'll be thrilled that I found you," He laughed. "Your mom might be happier."

"You've talked to my mom," She said, "She didn't mention,"

"I ran into her at church," he smiled, "Same day I drove in."

"Well it's nice to see you," she said shortly and walked away.

"Whoa, Col," He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You left me remember? If anyone gets to be indignant,"

"You might've called me Bri," she said, "God knows my mother has the number, and"

"Where've you been the past year?" He looked at her, "They don't have phones in the city? God knows, you have the number!"

"I'm going home," she sighed, picking up her bag. Of all the people to be standing in that room it had to be Brian Taylor. Her Bri, her first love, never her boyfriend, but her best friend, and the boy who at age fifteen she had let slip in her bedroom window.

"Colleen wait," he ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, "Look, let's get a cup of coffee,"

"I can't," she sighed and looked at him.

"Do you not drink coffee anymore?" He asked, "Because if that's true, I want to know what your secret is since you were totally addicted."

"No Brian!" She sighed, "I can't get coffee with you."

"Why not?" He laughed.

"Because I can't go have coffee with my ex boyfriend, while my boyfriend is back in my bed, thinking I'm at acting class." She looked at Brian's face change.

"Boyfriend, right," He nodded, "Your mom didn't,"

"My mom doesn't know about him," Colleen sighed.

"Oh, O'Malley scandal," He smirked, "Why not?"

"It's um, still fairly new," she said, and then mumbled, "also he's thirty."

"Col! You're dating an old guy!" He looked at her.

"First of all, he's not old," she snapped, "He's older, and we're not exactly dating."

"You're sleeping with an old guy!" He was even more shocked. "Col, is he like married?"

"He is not married," she said, "Although, he wants to be, but that's a different story. Scooter,"

"Whoa," Brian laughed, "You're sleeping with a thirty year old name Scooter, who you're not dating?"

"Are you judging me, Mr. Backseat with Wendy Paulino on grad night?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Wendy was twenty," he said, "We were eighteen,"

"Wendy was twenty four if she was a day," Colleen said, "And it was grad night you were supposed to be with me!"

"We were supposed to be married by now," he laughed, his hands in his pockets, "Living in one of those nice little houses down the block from our parents." She laughed.

"You'd go to the construction sight every day," she smiled, "While I stayed home and made your dinner."

"You'd be pregnant by now, probably," he teased her.

"Thank God we broke out," she said sincerely.

"Would it have been so bad?" He said quietly.

"Neither of us wanted it Bri," She said quietly. "We're too dramatic for that life." She laughed lightening the mood. He smiled. "I'll see you around, Brian." She kissed him on the cheek.

"See you," He said softly. Colleen looked over her shoulder once as she walked away.

* * *

"Carla!" Julie squealed at the airport, running and hugging her. 

"Julie!" She squeezed. "God, I missed you! Hi Dean!" She hugged him.

"Hey Carla," he laughed. "It's good to see you."

"You too!" Carla smiled. "OK, so tell me all about my beloved New York." She put her arms around the two of them, one on each side. "And my beloved New Yorkers."

"Things here are mostly the same, except we are packing Connie up in the loft." Julie shrugged, "Gary cries at the drop of a hat and says that we're abandoning the fabulous New York life that we all promised we'd live." Carla laughed. "And we miss you! Oh and Scooter and Col got their shit together!"

"Finally," Carla smiled, "And you two? Is cohabitation treating you well?"

"Things are better than ever," Dean smiled. Carla looked at him and nodded. "And you and Charlie."

"They're perfect Dean, you know that," Julie rolled her eyes. Carla giggled.

"We really are," she laughed, with a warm feeling come up inside of her.

* * *

"Hey," Guy said as Colleen walked in the door of the loft. "Um, Scooter said to tell you he went home, but he'll call you about the apartment search tomorrow. And the he loves you." She smiled and sat down. "What's this about?" 

"What?" She looked at him.

"The dazed smile," He laughed.

"Brian Taylor," She sighed.

"Who?" He looked at her.

"OK," Gary walked in, "Seriously hot new downstairs neighbor. Like whoa." They both laughed. "Shame you're taken now Col, he looked your age." Colleen shook her head at him, "Anyway, I invited him up."

"Gary, what purpose does that serve?" Colleen sighed.

"I'm being neighborly," he shrugged. Guy rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice!"

"I'm going to bed," Colleen said, "Give Carla my love when she gets in."

"Is this the right place?" She stopped and turned around.

"Oh God no!" She sighed.

"Brian," Gary walked over, "New neighbor, this is Guy Germaine,"

"Hey," Guy nodded.

"And this is Colleen O'Malley," Gary said.

"Yeah," Brian nodded, "We've met."

"You have?" Gary raised an eyebrow, "Col! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know he was our new neighbor," Colleen mumbled, "We grew up together."

"Well that's weird," Guy laughed.

"So which one of you's the boyfriend?" Brian pointed in between them.

"They're both the boyfriend Brian," Colleen sighed, "They're my gay room mates. Scooter's not here."

"Ah," Brian nodded, "Well, nice meeting you, and I'll see you around." He walked out. Colleen plopped down onto a chair.

"So why the hasty exit?" Guy asked. "Ex boyfriend?"

"No, Brian was never technically my boyfriend." Colleen shook her head. "But we had a lot of sex." She sighed, "He used to climb in my bedroom window, I'd tell him about my boy problems and then he'd tell me I deserved better and we'd do it."

"That's a fun little arrangement," Gary laughed. "When did it end?"

"When I left home," she sighed, "About a year ago."

"So when you moved here?" Gary checked, she nodded, "And Scooter?"

"Scooter's hardly in a position to expect Colleen to not stay in touch with her first love," Guy pointed out, "As they met through his."

"Guess who's home?" Carla exclaimed walking through the door.

"Carla!" Gary squealed and ran and hugged her. "Oh I miss you baby!"

"Hey Carla," Colleen nodded.

"Hi Col," She said, and hugged her. She looked around at the boxes, "Oh wow, Gary, you are going to have to shop, because without the three of us here, you have no stuff."

"Yeah, way to point that out Carla," Guy said, "Now he's going to cry again."

"I am not," Gary sniffed. "I'm just so glad you're here."

* * *

"So which Ducks are coming?" Carla asked, the next morning as, Connie and Julie went over some wedding plans, sitting in a coffee shop "Charlie won't stop asking me." Connie laughed. 

"Every one!" She smiled, "Even Peter, Karp and Terry, if you can believe it," she sighed, "But most can't make it until the actual wedding, although the week before we get Charlie, obviously, Goldberg, Averman, Adam, Fulton and Tammy, Luis, and" she thought for a minute,

"Russ," Julie chimed in. Connie nodded.

"Luis?" Carla swallowed, "Does Luis really have to come?"

"Carla," Connie rolled her eyes, "Luis can't not come to my wedding because you two were, whatever you were,"

"Carla loved him, and he's Luis," Julie laughed and Carla glared at her. "You never told Charlie!"

"First of all, I was in college," Carla said, "And I was homesick and sad, and he would sit there and be all sweet, and whisper to me in Spanish, and I was only a little in love with him, and I was going to tell Charlie except it would be stupid and just make him insecure."

"Until we're at Connie's wedding and he hits on you," Julie pointed out, "Because he will, because he always does."

"He won't," Connie shook her head, "Not when she's with Charlie."

"Boyfriends have never stopped him before," Carla shook her head.

"Luis would never hit on another Duck's significant other," Julie nodded, agreeing with Connie, "He had the hots for Connie for years and never did anything because of Guy."

"Really?" Connie said, "He liked me?" Julie and Carla both rolled their eyes at her false modesty, "I had no idea."

* * *

**Reviews please!!! And again sooo sorry!**


	7. Past is Past, Except when it isn't

**Author's Note: So, it's been a while for this one, but its getting there. Hope some of you are still reading and I really really like the reviews that I got. This is a fun chapter for Colleen especially, we learn a little more about her. Which is always good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the distinct exception of Colleen, Carla and Brian.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Past is Past, Except when it isn't**

A few days later Colleen walked in after a particularly hard day at work, to the empty apartment. No one else was home yet, and Carla was out, probably trolling the city for photo opportunities. She walked into her room to get a change of clothes and jumped seeing Brian sitting on her bed.

"Hey Col," He smirked. She rolled her eyes and went to her closet. "You should get locks for that window."

"What do you want Brian?" She said not even looking at him. "I really don't have time for this."

"Why not?" He asked, she looked at him, "Ah, you've got the boyfriend. You know I still haven't met the guy."

"Mm, I wonder why?" She said sarcastically.

"What you don't want him to know what I've done to you?" He laughed. Colleen turned around. "Or what I have record of?" He pulled a video tape out of the bag that was sitting next to him.

"Brian you wouldn't!" She gasped. He smirked. "That was personal. Between the two of us!"

"Nah," He laughed and tossed it to her, "I'm messing with you, I just wanted to give it back to you. I stole it from your room, in case your mom found it." She sighed. "He might like to see it though," He winked, "At least the first half."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into that," She laughed.

"Hey," He shrugged, "If this whole Broadway thing doesn't work out you could have a fantastic porn career." She took off her sneaker and threw it at his head. It hit its mark. "Ow."

"You deserved it," She plopped down next to him. He nodded. "I think if Scooter knew how good I am at stripping he'd start to wonder about my dancing."

"You ever think about stripping instead of waitressing?" Brian smiled, "The tips are better."

"Trust me," She laughed, "I've considered it, when you can't afford to buy cereal because you have to make rent, you consider anything to make more money." Brian laughed.

"Col?" They sat up hearing Scooter shouting. "You home baby?" He walked in. "Hi."

"Scooter, this is Brian," Colleen pointed at him. Scooter looked at her. "He lives downstairs and grew up up the block from me. Isn't that funny?"

"Uh huh," Scooter nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Brian nodded, "I should go, I'll see you around Colleen."

"Bye," She said, "Hey baby," She stood up and kissed him, as Brian walked out. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Got off early," He said, "Who's that?"

"Brian?" She shrugged, "Just an old friend from home." He looked at her, "Who I lost my virginity to." She said, he stared, knowing she was holding something else back, "And I was still having sex with until I came here."

"Mm," Scooter nodded, "Thought so."

"OK, you see Julie all the time!" She said defensively. He sighed. "You do!"

"Yeah, but that time in my life is way more distant for me than it is for you," He reminded her.

"Oh not this again," She said walking out of the room, he followed her and then stood at the door frame, "I'm not doing this, I'm not fighting with you about the fact that I'm young OK?"

"I'm sorry it's just," He turned around, "What's that video tape?" Her eyes got big. "Col?"

"It's nothing," She blushed. He smirked and picked it up.

"So then we can watch it," He walked over to the TV.

"Scooter, no!" She said he turned around and looked at her. He was smiling. She rolled her eyes. "You don't want to see it." She mumbled.

"Really?" He said, "I think I do." She ran over and grabbed it. He laughed. "Col, just tell me!"

"It's a sex tape," She mumbled, he laughed. "Well, the second half is."

"And the first half?" He asked. She looked down.

"It's me stripping," She said quickly, grabbing it from him. He smiled. "OK, we were 18, and stoned out of our minds, we thought it would be sexy."

"You smoked pot?" He said, shocked.

"You're so weird," She shook her head, "I make a sex tape and you think its like a funny adolescent antic, but I smoke weed and you're shocked?"

"You just don't strike me as the light up type that's all," He kissed her, "Now about this stripping? Can I watch that part?" She laughed and kissed him.

"You don't need a tape." She whispered. He picked her up and she giggled. "Do you want me to strip for you?" He nodded. "God, all guys are exactly alike." She kissed him. "Tomorrow, we'll christen the new apartment with it." He smiled and put her down. She shook her head.

"Do I get a tape?" He teased her.

"No," She said, walking back into her room and tucking that one away. "No one gets a tape ever again. It was a horrible idea."

"I think it's a sexy idea," He smiled coming behind her and grabbing her waist. She shook her head. "No?"

"No," She said emphatically. He kissed her neck. "Noo," He moved down to her shoulder, "Scooter." She pulled away, he held her closer.

"I have to go anyway," He said, "I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Gotta pack."

"Do you need help?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nah," He laughed, "We tried that the other day and we just ended up having sex for two hours." She laughed.

"So true," She giggled. They kissed again. "Mm. I'll see you later."

"Definitely," He smiled and walked out. He got into his and Rick's place, there were boxes everywhere, some labeled C others labeled S.

"Hi Scooter!" Connie popped out from behind some, "You look freaked out."

"Colleen made a sex tape with her ex boyfriend," He said.

"Brian?" Connie laughed, he nodded, "How old were they?"

"She said eighteen," He shrugged. Connie nodded.

"Think about when you were eighteen," Connie said, he looked at her. "Two words Scooter, prom limo!"

"You know about that?" He swallowed.

"Julie and I tell each other everything," Connie smiled. He nodded. "Especially when it comes to virgin moments."

"Mm, that's a comfort," He said, "Yeah, but that was different. I mean that's normal right?"

"Define normal?" Connie asked, "I know plenty of people who didn't go down on their boyfriends in their prom limo, while they were supposed to be at the dance. But you know, that's just me." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm just saying, ancient history right? Hell, if I held the things that Rick did at 18 against him," Scooter laughed. "Exactly."

* * *

Carla wandered around, snapping shots occasionally. She hadn't really seen anything all too inspirational. It was good to be back in New York, but there was something gnawing at her. She wandered into an obviously Hispanic neighborhood and sighed, seeing a large group of people on church steps, then she saw a young couple run down them laughing, a wedding. What she was here for. She sighed and snapped a picture of the bride hugging her parents. The wedding that she would never have, unfortunately, her parents would have to first accept that she was with Charlie for that to happen. Her phone went off. She smiled. 

"Hey you," She said, picking it up happily.

"Hey," Charlie said on the other end. "I just missed you for a minute."

"Oh just the minute," She teased. He laughed. "I miss you too. How's home?" She choked it out, part of her still felt weird calling Minnesota home.

"Good, quiet, without you," He said softly. "Anyway, just wanted to check in. Tell you I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. "What time's your flight again?"

"Just because you keep asking doesn't mean it's going to be any earlier," He laughed. "Six, I'll be in by ten."

"This sucks Charlie," She sighed.

"I agree, it totally sucks," He laughed. "You feeling OK? You sound more down than I would expect. I thought you were excited to be back in New York."

"Yeah, I'm just," She sighed, "I'm just tired, I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too," He said and hung up. Carla sat down on a bench. She closed her eyes and tried hard to banish the thought from her head. In a week her boyfriend was coming. But so was someone else.

* * *

"So ask the question," Dean sighed, looking at Julie, standing at a mirror holding her bridesmaid dress up. She looked over at him. 

"What question?" She said, putting down the simple ivory empire waisted gown.

"You know what question," He shrugged. She squinted. She truly hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. "The when question Jules."

"What?" She said, "Oh, no, I don't care."

"Mm hm," He grunted, "Except that you do."

"Please there are soo many things that I want to do before we get married Dean," He stood up and put his arms around her.

"Like?" He smiled. She shrugged.

"Just, things, life," She shook her head, "Get promoted for one thing, go to Paris, maybe. Figure out exactly what it is that reminds me of Scooter about Gunnar." He kissed her.

"OK, I get it," He laughed. "I just thought with all of the wedding stuff, that you'd,"

"OK, first of all, when we get married," She sighed, "It is so on a smaller scale than this, Connie is practically tearing her hair out. I don't know how she's doing this. And it won't help when Collette descends."

"Eek," Dean shuddered, just the thought of Connie's control freak mother scared him. "Hey, Marisol's coming."

"I know!" Julie smiled. "Is she staying here?"

"What?" He laughed, "No, I got her a room. I love my mother Jules, but the idea of her staying here,"

"Good point," Julie laughed. "Hey, what do you think's going to happen when Carla and Luis see each other again?"

"Oh right they had a thing!" He said nodding.

"She was in love with him," Julie sighed. "It was much more than a thing."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Mother!

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated this, I'm so sorry! Anyway, it's back now...the wedding's coming up and that's going to be really fun. Again sorry about the million years between updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Mother! 

Two weeks later Julie and Dean walked, it was a beautiful day, and they had an hour before they had to pick up Dean's mother from the airport. She laced her fingers in between his and he looked down at her and smiled.

"You're really happy lately." He said, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I can't help thinking about how great everything is going to be," She said, "I mean, this wedding, everyone getting together again," She smiled and kissed him, "You."

"In that case," He laughed and pulled her close, "You have my permission to be totally giddy." She laughed.

"Julie," she stopped and turned at the voice.

"Gunnar," she said.

"Stahl," Dean put his arm around her.

"Portman," He nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, "And you?"

"Good," he nodded. "You look wonderful."

"You look good too," she smiled, "Gunnar, I know that, well, the last time we saw each other,"

"I should apologize," He said quietly, "To both of you." Dean nodded, his face still hard, Julie's soft smile, became relaxed.

"Gunnar," a tall slender brunette, came and slipped her arms through his, "We'll be late."

"I'm sorry," Gunnar said, "Isabella, this is Julie Gaffney!"

"The Julie Gaffney!" Isabella said, a smile going across her face, "Oh! Finally, you are practically famous in our circle." Julie nodded. She had never really met many of Gunnar's friends, the one time she had spent time with them she had felt so horribly out of place. It was one of the many awkward things about her and Gunnar's relationship. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too," Julie said quietly, "Don't let us keep you, we actually have to get over to JFK."

"You're going somewhere?" Gunnar asked.

"Picking up," Julie said, "some people, for Connie's wedding."

"Connie's getting married," He said surprised. "That's wonderful."

"Yes, we're very happy for her," Dean nodded, "Babe, we really should,"

"Right," she sighed, "It was good to see you."

"You too." He kissed her cheek softly. She smiled and they walked away. Julie was bright red.

"You're much prettier than her," Dean said. She laughed.

"You were very good," She smiled and kissed him. "No freak out, nothing like that."

"I'm growing," He laughed. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

* * *

"So that's Julie Gaffney?" Isabella said quietly as she and Gunnar walked.

"That's her," He smiled. He knew what Julie had been thinking seeing Isabella, and she couldn't be more off. They were together, but he was far from happy with her. He knew the relationship wasn't going to last long.

"She's charming," Isabella said haughtily, "In that common American way. I know she's supposedly the most incredible woman you've ever known," she rolled her eyes, and Gunnar eyed her viciously, "and the man she was with? She left you for him?"

"She's far too good for him." He sniffed. "At least he didn't leave her again."

* * *

"Why couldn't we have gotten her a car?" Dean said anxiously shifting his feet. Julie stared at him.

"She's your mother," She said simply, "It's bad enough that she's staying in a hotel."

"Oh yeah, you really wanted my mom in the apartment for the weekend," He rolled his eyes.

"I love your mom," Julie smiled.

"Yeah, my Mom loves you," He laughed, and hugged her around the shoulders. "Speaking of parents, yours?"

"I have no idea," Julie shook her head, "Anne and I haven't talked much since the moving in with you thing."

"Ah, yes," Dean smiled, "As you're wasting your best years on me and all that."

"Pretty much," Julie smiled and kissed him, "That and I didn't marry Scooter when I was 17, since then I've pretty much been a disappointment in the relationship department." He laughed. "She probably would have liked Gunnar, but we didn't get to the intro phase there."

"You were engaged but he didn't meet your parents?" Dean looked at her, she shrugged. "That was a weird relationship babe."

"You're telling me." She rolled her eyes. "Marisol!" She shouted and waved. An older woman with dark hair, skin and eyes walked over.

"Oh who is this angel?" Marisol Portman smiled and hugged her. Julie smiled pulling away. "Let me look at you, turn around." Julie spun. "Perfect, what you're doing with my bum of a son I'll never understand."

"Hi Mom," Dean said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Good, but tell me Dean," She took Julie's left hand, and he rolled his eyes, "Why did I fly all the way out from Chicago for a wedding that isn't to be putting a ring on this hand. You're going to lose her again," She stressed, "And I will never forgive you, because if this woman isn't my daughter at some point, my heart will break."

"Mom, Julie and I have an agreement," Dean smiled, "We'll get married, when she's an agent."

"I'm months away from promotion Mar," Julie smiled, "Don't worry the next wedding will be ours."

"You two better not be messing with me," Marisol looked between the two of them. "Tucker's had about six girlfriends in the past month, so you two are my last hope!"

* * *

"Mother!" Connie shrieked sitting in a hotel ballroom, wanting to bang her head against a door frame. "This is _my _wedding!"

"I know that darling," Colette Moreau looked at her daughter, "But matching bridesmaid dresses, well its just so much classier, and,"

"I did the dresses the way I did because, all the bridesmaids are so different," Connie closed her eyes, "Putting Colleen in the same dress as Tammy would be ridiculous. They're all the same color scheme."

"Ivory," Colette rolled her eyes, "Again, really?" Connie sighed. The past week, although it was great to have all her old friends around, had been made impossible by her mother's presence. "It's just having bridesmaids in ivory, take away from the bride in white."

"I'm not having this conversation again," She stood up, "I have to meet Rick for lunch with his parents, you're still welcome, if you want to come." She said the last part through gritted teeth.

"No," She looked around, "I have to do something about these flowers."

"Ugh, fine!" Connie sighed and stood up walking outside and hailing a cab. She lowered her head backwards onto the head rest.

"Bad day?" The driver said.

"I'm getting married in four days and my mother's here," She explained.

"Ah, got it," He nodded. "So where to?" She smiled. She took a deep breath once they got to the restaurant and walked in. Rick greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Where were you?" He asked her softly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "My mother,"

"Right, no further explanation needed," He smiled, "Sit." The first half of the meal went smoothly, that is until…

"So Connie," Rick's mother asked her sweetly, "How are you feeling about leaving work?" Connie choked back the water she was drinking.

"Excuse me?" Connie said politely.

"Mom," Rick said his eyes closed.

"Well, I understand you have a career," She said, "But once you're married,"

"I'm still going to work," Connie said, "At the very least until we have children."

"Oh, that's nice," Mr. Riley smiled at her. She smiled awkwardly back.

* * *

"Connie," Rick said following her up the stairs once they got into the loft, she slammed the door. "Baby, come on."

"Why did your mother think that I wasn't going to work after we got married?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Because she's a nutjob," Rick shrugged.

"That's it?" She said roughly, "No one implied to your parents that I was going to give up my career to be your wife?"

"Connie," He sighed, "I never led my parents to believe that you were going to do anything other than marry me. My mother just doesn't understand that there are women who don't see careers as something to kill time between college and marriage. Come here," He pulled her close and kissed her. "I've told you, I love that you want to keep working, and climb the corporate ladder and all of that."

"She thinks I'm marrying you for the money doesn't she," Connie sighed, her hands resting on his chest.

"Probably," He nodded, "She married my father for the money, so that's what makes sense to her."

"Great," She sighed.

"I have good news," Julie walked in.

"I need it," Connie smiled. "You're very happy."

"Dean is checking Marisol into her hotel, and then she's coming here," Julie singsonged.

"Oh thank you," Connie ran over and hugged her. "I so need Marisol right now!"

"Who's Marisol?" Rick asked.

"Dean's mother," Julie said, "And the most amazing human ever."

"Marisol has self esteem powers," Connie smiled, "She can make you feel good about yourself no matter what."

"And I figured, after four days with Collette," Julie laughed, "And lunch with your future in laws I figured you could use a dose of Marisol."

"Did I hear someone say Marisol?" Guy walked out. "Is she here?"

"Wow, this woman is special," Rick nodded.

"Yes, even Guy, the most confident person I have ever met," Julie laughed, "Benefits from Marisol."

"We're here," Dean said walking in. "Hey Connie."

"Marisol!" Connie ran over and hugged her.

"Oh Constance," She looked at her, "Look at you, more beautiful every time I see you. And I take you," She looked at Rick, "To be the man who's marrying our darling little Connie?"

"That's me," He smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"You take good care of this one," Marisol smiled, "And Guy!"

"Hi Marisol," He hugged her. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," She smiled, "I here you're finally settled?" He nodded. "Good."

"She's incredible," Rick whispered to Connie.

"She's completely inspirational," Connie said. "She raised Dean and Tuck all on her own. She was nineteen when she had Dean, and twenty one for Tuck and their father left three months after Tuck was born."

"Wow," Rick said softly.

"She waited tables at this little restaurant," Connie sighed, "Worked her way up and now she owns the place."

"That is an inspirational story," Rick nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Not you fault," She kissed him. "I knew your parents were a-holes from high school." Rick laughed. Carla walked in chattering in Spanish on her cell phone. Charlie was close behind.

"No," Carla said, sighing, "Fine, bye Mama! Ugh!" She slammed it closed.

"Marisol!" Charlie exclaimed and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Charlie," She said, "Where's Casey?"

"Casey and Dave both are on a plane from Minneapolis right now," He laughed, "You remember Carla?"

"How could I forget Carla," Marisol smiled. "Dean tells me you two are together now?"

"Yes," Carla smiled and kissed him. "Connie, my parents send their apologies, Carmen's on bed rest and as Pablo's completely useless," she sighed, "Anyway, they say congratulations." Julie's phone went off, and she looked down.

"Oh joy," She sighed, "Hello Mom." She picked it up. "Of course we have space," Dean looked at her and made a slashing motion across his throat. She held up a finger, "It's good to talk to you too. No, Connie'll understand. Of course. Love you too, bye."

"They're not staying with us!" Dean said, "No!"

"No Anne and Jack never RSVP'd Dean," Connie laughed, "They're coming?"

"That they are," Julie sighed. "Oh, and she told me not to wear my hair up. It doesn't suit my face."

"Gotta love Anne's attempts at motherly advice," Connie laughed, "I think she and Rick's mother are going to get along famously."

* * *

**Reviews make me very happy!**


	9. Bad rehearsal, good show, or wedding

**Author's Note: So it's been like forever, I know! But I've promised myself that I'm going to get all of the stories that I haven't completely abandoned (and believe me there are a few) finished. Don't worry, even once this story is over, we're not saying goodbye to these guys. I have this idea about a series of prequel one shots, showing some of the events that have been referenced in the past two stories and this one. You know, them in high school, Carla's relationship with Luis, Guy and Gary's first encounter and Connie's initial reaction, Tammy and Fulton and Tammy's cheating cycle. Portman's inability to commit, etc. Anyway, my apologies for not updating this in a while. See, I had a few directions I wanted to take this in, and I finally decided where to go. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! It's a little long I know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...absolutely nothing **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bad rehearsal, good show, or wedding, same thing **

The rehearsal dinner came, much to Connie and Rick's excitement and relief, and to everyone else's stress. Julie had decided to make the night into a drinking game. Every time her mother made a passive aggressive criticism of her, she took a sip, every time she made an overt criticism, she asked for a refill, and every time she mentioned something about the fact that they were at _Connie's _wedding to a man she had begun dating less than a year ago as opposed to, oh, what was it Jack darling? Oh right, five years. Anyway, when that conversation happened, Julie had to finish her drink and get a new stronger one. She was planning on being hammered.

* * *

Dean was nervous about well, the same things as Julie really, and Julie generally. He had found it difficult to explain to her parents that he'd quit his job to move back to New York and marry their daughter, and Julie still wasn't wearing an engagement ring. When Julie recommended he play her game, he said that alcohol, him and her father were not a good mix.

* * *

Colleen found herself isolated once Scooter had returned to all of his old friends, and everyone else to the Ducks, even Gary was spending the evening charming Guy's mother. She was alone. Scooter was nervous, strangely about introducing Colleen to everyone, not because of they'd react to her, he really didn't give a shit about their opinions, he knew Colleen was amazing. He was more nervous about how she would feel knowing about some of the people in his life, they weren't exactly as open as she was used to. He wanted to protect her from that.

* * *

Carla spent the night eagerly attached to Charlie, but wary of the confrontation she knew was coming. Charlie went to go talk to a few of the other Ducks at one point, while Carla went to go get them drinks. Seeing her alone for the first time all night, Luis took his moment. 

"Carla,"Luis smiled walking smoothly up to her. "Como estas?"_ (How are you?)_

"Luis,"she nodded calmly, _"_Estoy muy bien, usted?"_ (I'm fine, you?)_

"Bien," Henodded, "Usted parece bueno" _(Fine. You look good.)_

"English please," Charlie walked up behind her, and kissed her neck, "For the boyfriend's benefit."

"Boyfriend?" Luis raised his eyebrows. "¿Usted dos es junto?" _(You two are together?)_

"Si."Carla smiled and kissed Charlie. "Going on nine months now."

"That's great," he said with a fake smile. "I'm happy for you. Carla, le veré más adelante. Bye Charlie." _(I'll see you later)_ He walked away slowly, and Carla looked down.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, not suspicious, just confused.

"Oh," Carla laughed, trying to cover, "We just like to speak Spanish to each other, because we can." Charlie nodded. "Of course it's not as cute as when you try," She kissed him.

"¡Estoy consiguiendo mejor!"_I'm getting better!) _ Charlie objected, slowly and his pronunciation awful.

"Yes you are," she laughed and kissed him. "Te quiero."

* * *

A few hours later, Carla got up to get a drink and found Luis standing at the bar smirking at her. She looked at him, the kind of man that she knew her mother would much rather see her with, even if he was Cuban rather than Mexican. That she was so serious with a white man worried her family, Cuban, Puerto Rican, Dominican, any Spanish speaker would be acceptable, obviously Mexican ideal, but that their Carlita, was probably going to marry a man who's last name was Conway scared them out of their wits. 

"¿Así pues, él no sabe sobre nosotros?" Luis finally spoke. She shook her head. "¿Era usted que planeaba en decir le?" _(So he doesn't know about us? Were you planning on telling him?)_

"Ningún bueno podía venir de eso," She answered. "Mantenga su boca cerrada." He laughed. "¡Luis, éste es serio!" _(No good would come of that. Keep your mouth shut. Luis, this is serious!"_

"Sé que es. ¿Pero por qué es usted tan nervioso?" He asked, she looked down and didn't say anything, "Significo, sé que soy irresitable, pero no tengo súplica de Charlie." He laughed, "Él tiene un buen trabajo, posee una casa, yo está conjeturando desea casarle." _(I know it is. But why are you so nervous? I know I'm irresistible, but I don't have Charlie's appeal. He has a good job, owns his own house, I'm guessing wants to marry you?)_

"Si, Todo verdad," Carla nodded, "pero, él pensará que lo guardaba por una razón. No era I nunca acabo de pensar para decirle." _(Yes, all true, but, he'll think I was keeping it for a reason. I wasn't, I just never thought to tell him.)_

"Eso está adulando." He teased her. "Aquí pensé signifiqué algo a usted, le resulto pensé que era justo una endecha rápida." _(That's flattering. Here I thought I meant something to you, turns out you thought I was just an easy lay.)_

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She hissed switching to English. "We were young, and it wasn't like we were a couple,"

"And you loved every minute of it," he smiled. "Relax, Carla, I like you, but I'm not in love with you," He lied smoothly, he'd been lying about it for years, this was no different, "Él le ama, yo puede decir. ¿Usted lo ama?" _(He loves you. I can tell. Do you love him?) _She nodded. "Bueno, sea Carla feliz. También, usted realmente parece caliente." _(Good, be happy Carla. Also you look really hot.)_

"¡Cerdo!"_(Pig) _ she whacked him in the shoulder. He shrugged. "Does your mother know that you talk to ladies that way?"

"My mother will be most displeased when she finds out I let you slip away," he sighed. "Ella contaba en algunos medios nietos mexicanos." _(She was counting on some half Mexican grandchildren.)_

* * *

"Does that seem weird to you?" Charlie leaned over and asked Russ and Adam and pointed at Carla and Luis. "I mean, I get it, she's excited to speak Spanish again, but they look really close." 

"Well yeah, they used to sleep together." Russ shrugged. Charlie's eyes got wide. "Wait, you didn't know that?"

"Charlie," Adam said, seeing him start to freak out. "Don't freak, it was a long time ago."

"Yeah," he walked over to them. "Carla, can I talk to you."

"Of course," she nodded and walked with him.

"You slept with Luis?" He asked. She stared at him stunned. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Yes," she nodded. "You have to understand, it was in college, I was far away from home, I missed my parents, and my siblings, and he seemed so familiar, it was comforting, hearing Spanish again. It was just a fling. I was twenty Charlie, it meant nothing." Almost every word that had just come out of her mouth was lies, but she couldn't tell him the truth, she just couldn't.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Have you told me about everyone you've slept with?" She crossed her arms. He shook his head. "Alright then."

"Yeah, but it's Luis!" He sighed, "He's all hot and Latin and irresistible."

"You think Luis is hot?" Carla laughed. "Maybe you should go sit with Gary and Guy."

"Haha," he said, and put his arms around her waist. "I just mean I understand the draw." He kissed her.

* * *

"She looks good," Luis said as Julie walked over. "Really good." 

"She's with Charlie," Julie cautioned him.

"She's been with guys before," he shrugged. "They're not married."

"Guys yes," she nodded. "But Charlie. You know you can't."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know. What about her?" He pointed to Colleen who was sitting in her new favorite position, elbow on the table, cheek resting on hand, staring into space. "Hot little blonde, she seeing anyone?"

"Definitely off the market," Julie shook her head, "Unless you want Scooter to break your nose, I'd steer clear."

"You really need to get some single friends," Luis shook his head.

"I'll work on it," Julie laughed.

* * *

"Hey baby," Scooter sat down and kissed Colleen's cheek. 

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Are you having a nice time?" He asked, she shrugged, "I know I've been bad boyfriend. I'm just excited, it's been a while since I've seen a lot of these guys." She nodded.

"You could introduce me," she sighed, "To any of them."

"Col," he took her hands, "I didn't think that,"

"You're embarrassed," she shrugged, "I get it, I mean, they're all settling down right, or already are, and have families, and Volvos and McMansions. And you're goofing around with,"

"The most incredible woman I've ever been with." He cupped her face. "And I'm not goofing around. I love you, this is serious right?" She nodded. "OK," they kissed. "My parents are here." She smiled. "I believe, I promised you an introduction, if you wore that dress." She laughed.

"You did," he stood up, he offered her his hand, and she put hers in it. She stood up.

"Very ladylike," He smirked, she laughed. "Over here." Colleen took a deep breath.

"Scooter," an older woman, looked down. "I can imagine who this is." She smiled warmly.

"Mom," he said, "This is my Colleen. Colleen, this is my mother, Carol."

"It's nice to meet you," Colleen said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Carol smiled, "I've heard so much about you. How's your career? I understand you got a callback for a chorus recently?"

"Yes," Colleen relaxed immediately, "It was just a first call, but it was an important step."

"Absolutely," Scooter smiled proudly at her, "Mom used to dance, Col."

"I'm sure not anything like what you do," she laughed, "Just some ballet, I never went beyond a student level."

"My father would have done anything to have me be a serious ballerina," Colleen laughed, "Unfortunately 5'3"," she shrugged.

"Too short," Carol nodded, "I understand. Oh Scooter," She said, "Your father couldn't make it down tonight. He'll be here for the wedding of course." She shook her head. "I don't know how well you know Rick, Colleen, but none of us would have ever believed that,"

"He would get married before Scooter," Colleen laughed, "So I've heard. I wouldn't understand since when I met him, he and Connie were already well," she looked over to the happy couple. "Like that."

* * *

Colleen slipped into a stall in the bathroom, she sat down to catch her breath, this whole thing was a whirlwind. She saw two sets of feet walk in and heard the two women chatting. 

"I can't believe of all people we're at Rick's wedding rehearsal?" One of them laughed.

"I know its crazy," The other said, "God, the way he screwed around in college I pity this poor woman."

"People change," The first said, "For all we know he's reigned in, perfectly faithful to her."

"Possibly," The other sighed, "Oh and did you see the girl that Scooter's with?" Colleen perked up. Hearing about Rick dogging around in college didn't interest her, but what they thought of her, that was interesting.

"I know," The first gasped, "Rick marrying a career woman and Scooter with a little trophy girlfriend, it's a little backwards isn't it?"

"Honestly," The other laughed, "I guess all those years of the ice queen made him want a little bit of effort free bed time. She looked easy." Colleen swallowed tears. She felt sixteen and about two feet tall. "Nice to know he's on the market though." She stood up and walked out, she wanted them to be humiliated.

"He's not," She said quietly, they both turned to look at her, and looked down, "And when I fuck his brains out tonight, I'll keep in mind how in demand he is." She walked past them, "Oh, and I'm twenty three, hotter than you ever were, and he's madly in love with me," She smiled, "Have a nice evening." Once back in the main room she walked over and sat down with Julie and Dean.

"What's wrong Col?" Julie said. "You have that super determined Colleen angry face on." She laughed. Colleen looked at her. "I am very, very drunk, care to join me?

"Do you think I'm a trophy girl?" She said, they stared at her.

"In the sense that you're hot, young, and flexible, yes," Dean nodded, Julie elbowed him, "But I've dated trophy girls and you're too smart to really be one."

"Why?" Julie looked at her.

"Just something I overheard in the bathroom," Colleen sighed, "Stupid bitches talking about how backwards it is that Rick is marrying Connie and Scooter's with me." Julie nodded.

"These people suck," She said, "I remember from when I was with Scooter, just ignore them."

"I think I'll join you in the drunk," Colleen smiled.

"Hell yes!" Julie said and handed Colleen a shot. "To the ignorant small minded stupid heads."

"She regresses about twenty years when she's this smashed," Dean shook his head. "We try not to let it happen too often." Colleen laughed and downed the shot.

"I love tequila!" Julie giggled and slid onto the table.

* * *

**Leave reviews, they make me smile oh so much!**


	10. That Sex and The City Analyze Thing

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really super appreciate it! This is a fun little chapter, at least at the end.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's too bas  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: That Sex and The City Analyze Thing**

Later that night Colleen smiled brushing her hair on the bed. Scooter walked over and kissed her. He was changing before heading over to spend the rest of the night with Rick. She had opted to change at his place before girl's night at the loft.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You were lovely tonight," He said.

"Thank you," she smiled, and they kissed again.

"I love you so much Col," he whispered. She turned to him and crawled over and straddled him kissing him deeply. "What is that for?"

"I am going to make you feel so good tonight," She smiled, "Because you're the best boyfriend ever." He laughed as they collapsed backwards. "I love you." She said, and kissed down his chest.

"Colleen," he moaned, "I want to marry you." She closed her eyes and stopped, sitting up and sighing. "What's wrong?"

"You promised me," she shook her head, "You promised me another year, before we talked about it."

"I know, I'm sorry," He sat up and kissed her. "But tonight was so great, and with tomorrow, I can't help thinking about," He sighed, "I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, is that so awful?"

"No," she said, "But I'm not ready for it. I love you too, I do, but I can't be your wife yet." He nodded. "I can however," she kissed him, crawling back to the previous position, "Make you happy a few other ways. Ways that I know," she kissed down his chest again, "you enjoy immensely."

"This sounds very promising for me," he laughed as Colleen undid his belt, she giggled, pulling his pants down. "Oh God, baby," he moaned.

* * *

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Connie babbled as Julie helped her to bed. She was fairly excited, and they were both completely drunk. 

"I know," Julie said. "I'm happy for you."

"Do you know Julie," Connie giggled, "That I thought for sure, you would get married first." Julie lay down next to her and smiled. "I mean, you and Portman have been together for six years. That's a long time."

"Yeah it is," she smiled again.

"Do you think that Rick and I will still be together in six years?"

"I think that you will be making a big mistake tomorrow if you think there's a chance that you won't be." Julie said.

"True," Connie nodded. They sat for a minute, "Guy's dad came. He didn't stay long." Julie looked at her. "I tried to make him, and he just said, 'It's the wrong wedding, and I love you, but I can't watch you marry someone other than my son.'" They sat quietly. Connie's own father had passed away when she was very little, and she had been hoping that Mr. Germaine, not only would come to the wedding and make up with Guy but walk her down the aisle. But his refusal led her to ask Coach Bombay to do it instead.

"My mom spent the whole night talking to Carol Vanderbilt about how sad it is that Scooter and I broke up," Julie said, "She'll be at my wedding telling everyone it was the wrong wedding." Connie laughed.

"You know, as happy as I am for Charlie and Carla, I don't think she ever got over Luis." She sighed. Julie nodded, the two hadn't been able to take their eyes off each other tonight, "I mean, they look really good together. And her parents would approve, and they very much don't approve of Charlie…"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "But Carla loves Charlie. I don't think she'll leave him because she still has a crush on Luis."

* * *

"Carlita," Luis whispered in her ear, she was sitting at the bar in her hotel. Charlie was off with the other Ducks and she was on her way to spend the night with Connie and Julie. "¿Ningún novio?"_(No boyfriend?)_

"Luis," she shook her head. "Por favor licencia. I don't have anything to say to you." _(Please leave.)_

"Charlie, Carla?" He said softly, "Really?"

"You were OK with it earlier," she snapped. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I wanted to see you alone," He whispered and slipped a hand onto her thigh. "I forgot how beautiful you are." She put her hand on his, shoving it off.

"Me dijeron que usted no," she said as he started to kiss her neck. "We can't do this to Charlie." _(They told me you wouldn't.) _She jerked away.

"Carlita," he said, lovingly, taking her hand.

"Don't call me that," she said sadly. "We're not kids anymore Luis. I'm serious about Charlie, I love him."

"You loved me," He said, "Just once, for old times sake." He put his hand to her cheek and then kissed her. She kissed him back, and then pulled away. "Como nada cambió." _(Like nothing changed.)_

"No puedo." She stood up, tears in her eyes, "Estoy apesadumbrado"_(I can't, I'm sorry.)_

"Carla," He went after her, "What we had was special." She looked at him.

"Wasn't special enough for you apparently," she shrugged. "I loved you, and then when I told you that, it was over." He looked down. "Did you think I forgot?"

"He wouldn't have to know," He whispered and kissed her. "Do you think I came here alone because I couldn't fine a date?" She sighed. "Carla, when I got the invitation all I could think about was seeing you again." They kissed again. "Usted sabe que usted desea a." _(You know you want to.)_

"I have to go meet Connie and Julie," She pulled away, using every ounce of will power in her body, "Stay away from me tomorrow!"

"I can't," He said pulling her close. "I can't lose you again. It's been killing me, slowly, but its happening."

"I'm sorry," She said, "But I'm with Charlie." She pulled herself out of his arms and turned, "Charlie!" She gasped seeing him in the door way, he shook his head and started walking, "Charlie wait." She ran after him.

"Don't," He said, "Just, go to the loft, I'll see you at the wedding."

"Hey," Tammy said walking down, "Are you ready for bridesmaid night," She pulled a bottle out of her purse, "I have Cuervo."

"Let's go," Carla said glaring at Charlie, Tammy smiled and gleefully hailed a cab. They got to the loft, and found Connie and Julie giggling on the floor. "They're already gone."

"Hey," Colleen followed after them, "Sorry I'm late, Scooter was like crazy hard."

"Ew," Connie said.

"He gets like that," Julie pointed picking up her glass, "I remember, and he was only eighteen back then, but when that boy had a boner, he could hold it for hours. We missed his entire prom because I blew him in the limo."

"I want what she had," Tammy smiled, and laughed.

"That would be her old friend tequila," Connie said, "But we drank it all."

"I brought more," Tammy said.

"I have the best friends in the world," Connie said as Colleen set some glasses down. They toasted and started downing the shots. An hour later, Carla stood up.

"After the wedding, I am sleeping with Luis," She said.

"You can't," Tammy said.

"Yes I can," Carla said, "You do it all the time."

"Not anymore I don't," She said. "Trust me, if you want to sleep with someone else, break up with Charlie."

"What if I don't want to get married?" Colleen said. "Or what if I'm not ready to get married yet and he decides that he has to and then he ends it."

"I'm not getting married," Julie shook her head.

"Yeah, not til you're an agent," Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "Dean, when we, well you know."

"Oh right," Julie nodded, "I was supposed to get married back then. To Gunnar. I should have just married Gunnar. Dean doesn't want to get married. He would have asked me by now."

"Charlie wants to get married," Carla sighed, "But I can't, my father would never go along with it."

"Hey," Guy walked out from his and Gary's room, "I get that the six of you are doing that whole sex and the city sit around and dissect your love lives thing that you do, but um, this one," He pointed to Connie, "Does have to get married in the morning."

"Guy," Connie reached up, "I love you, I talked to your dad tonight! You need to make up with him."

"OK," Guy nodded, "She's had way too much to drink. You two," He pointed to Julie and Tammy, "I expected this from. You two," He pointed to Carla and Colleen, "I expected better."

"Just because your relationship is functional," Carla stuck out her tongue, "Doesn't mean that you have to be annoying."

"OK," Guy said, "You're all fine, Connie, getting married, tomorrow morning, Julie, Portman's going to ask you to marry him, actually there are times when he won't shut up about it. Colleen, you're going to have to accept that Scooter wants things that you're not necessarily ready for, it comes with the territory. Tammy, please don't fuck any one else this time, Fulton probably wouldn't survive it,"

"I haven't slept with anyone else since Portman!" She pointed, "And I cheated on him a lot, but never with a girl," She stopped, "I don't think. I did sleep with a girl once, but I don't think I was with Fulton at the time."

"Whatever," Guy said, "Carla, if you cheat on Charlie with Luis, be prepared to lose a whole lot more than your relationship."

"Guy is so wise," Julie said as he helped Connie to bed. "Do you think it's because he's been with women and men?" Tammy giggled and did another shot.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it, some way fun harkening back in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them at all!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wedding Bells**

"Oh my God!" Connie screamed popping out of bed. She ran out into the living room, where her bridal party was sleeping, alright, passed on the floor. "Hello?" She shouted.

"Connie," Julie groaned stretching out, "Not right now."

"It's 8:30," She screeched, "I'm getting married in 3 hours!" Colleen nodded rubbing her face. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Connie, we're working on it babe," Tammy said, "Just, after Guy dragged you to bed, we switched to vodka."

"I'm getting married," Connie cried frantically. Carla was the first one to stand up.

"Yes," Carla said, "So calm down, OK?"

"Wow," Gary said walking out of his and Guy's room. "You ladies look awful."

"Fuck you, queen." Tammy said.

"I don't swing that way slut," He smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Connie, baby, you need makeup."

"I need for my bridesmaids to get their drunk asses off of the living room floor," She said. The three blondes grunted at her. "Now!"

"You're mean," Colleen said. "I don't like you anymore."

"Hey," The door opened and Brian walked in, "Do you ever lock anything in this apartment?"

"What do you want?" Colleen said standing up.

"We're out of coffee downstairs," He said, "I have to go to work, so, I was wondering if I could borrow some."

"Go to fucking Starbucks Brian!" Connie snapped.

"She's getting married today," Guy said, "She's a little edgy."

"Oh, I didn't realize that was today," Brian said, "I'm sorry, I'll go to Starbucks."

"Yeah," Connie nodded, "Thanks."

"Please tell me you put Colleen in something pink and puffy," He laughed as Colleen pushed him out the door, "Did she ever show you the pictures from the prom?"

"Good bye Brian," She said, shutting the door in his face. "We need to start locking that door."

"You people can do whatever you want now," Connie said. "Because after tonight, I don't live here anymore," It suddenly sunk in. "I won't live here anymore. I'll live with my husband. I'm getting married."

"Wow," Gary said, "She's not so swift."

"Well I like them stupid," Guy said, "It's why I'm with you."

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Scooter said, once they all arrived at the Church. Julie shook her head, "He was freaking out. He thought she was leaving him at the altar!"

"Long story that begins with Cuervo and ends with Grey Goose," Colleen said kissing him, "Calm down OK baby?"

"OK," He said, putting his arms around her, "You look pretty," She giggled and they kissed.

"Gross," Carla, Tammy and Julie said at the same time and then laughed.

"Ooh!" Carla said, "Connie, I have something for you." She went into her bag and produced a smallish square package. Connie smiled and opened it.

"Oh my God!" She said and laughed, Tammy and Colleen looked at the gift, "I cannot believe that you gave me the pigeon!" Carla and Julie were in hysterics.

"I don't get it," Colleen said.

"Col, this is a serious piece of photographic art," Julie said.

"You see," Connie went on, "The pigeon represents a person's soul."

"It has been crushed," Carla giggled, "By the horribleness of life, that is the foot traffic that trods on the bird's poor lifeless body."

"Still don't get it," Tammy shrugged.

"Neither do we really," Julie said, "It's just this inside joke."

"See Gunnar bought it for Julie once, when they fought," Connie laughed.

"And then I gave it to Carla when she moved in with Charlie," Julie explained.

"And so," Carla said, "Now I give it to you. You can give it to Gary whenever you feel like it." Connie hugged her.

"Thank you," She said. "Are you OK?" Carla looked over her shoulder and saw Charlie walk in markedly not looking at her.

"Yeah," Carla nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, you have to get married."

* * *

After the ceremony, at the hotel waiting at the reception for Connie and Rick to make their appearance Luis walked over and sat down next to Charlie.

"Look," Luis said, "We've been friends a long time,"

"Don't talk to me," Charlie said, "It's not a good idea for you right now man."

"Nothing was happening Charlie," He said.

"Why her?" Charlie looked at him. "You could have any woman in this room, why my girlfriend?"

"It's complicated," Luis said, "We have this history,"

"You had sex six years ago!" Charlie said, "Not exactly the stuff of great romance bud!"

"We're connected," Luis said, "I love her, I always have."

"What happened between you two?" Charlie asked.

"Like I said," Luis shook his head, "It's complicated, and it was a long time ago. But I'm telling you, she was pushing my away last night."

"It really didn't look like it." Charlie said.

"Well you know here," Luis shrugged and laughed, "She's too sweet to really fight anyone off." Charlie smiled. "She loves you. Can I give you some advice?"

"Doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to stop you," Charlie shrugged.

"Don't let her get away," Luis said, they both looked over at where Carla was standing, greeting guests, specifically, talking to Julie's parents. "I did, and I always regretted it."

* * *

"Dean," Julie laughed as he pulled her out of the ballroom, "The reception hasn't even really started yet."

"I missed you last night," He whispered and kissed her, she laughed. "I've gotten used to you being around." She nodded. "I wanted to ask you something," She inhaled and held her breath, was this it? It was a little of their time schedule, but she really needed this.

"Yeah," She whispered.

"The building's going co op," He said, "We should buy right? We love that apartment." She sighed and walked away, "Julie!"

"I have maid of honor stuff to do," She turned around, "I don't have time to discuss buying our apartment right now." She kept walking. He walked back into the ballroom and sat down next to Fulton.

"She's mad at me," He said.

"What'd you do?" Tammy asked him. He looked at her. "I'm curious!"

"I asked if she wanted to buy out apartment," He shrugged.

"What exactly did you say?" Fulton asked, not quite understanding why she would be so upset by such a question."

"I have something I want to ask you," Portman repeated, and then Tammy gasped, "What?"

"She thought you were proposing you moron!" Tammy said. "That's why she's mad. Wow, you're an idiot. Why did I sleep with you?"

"You promised you'd never bring that up again!" Fulton said.

"I was that good huh?" Portman winked. Fulton looked at him. "OK, moving on. Julie and I have an understanding, we're getting married."

"Yeah, check in with her on that one every once in a while," Tammy shrugged, "She thinks you don't want to marry her. She's very insecure about it."

* * *

Connie exhaled for what felt like the first time all day as she and Rick shared their first dance. He smiled and held her close.

"Happy?" He whispered. She nodded. "Me too."

"I just can't believe it," She said, "I keep getting this memory, of high school, and our clothes in the shower, I couldn't find my underwear in that pile." Rick snickered. "Oh, am I on to something?"

"Yeah," He said, "You were hot, honey, and I was a pervert."

"What is this was business?" She smiled. He laughed. "I can't believe you stole my panties! I was fourteen, do you know how gross that is?"

"Hey," He shrugged, "Colleen was 11, think how gross that makes Scooter."

"Ugh," She shook her head. "I'd rather not."

* * *

"So," Julie said, dancing with Scooter, "You think we'll ever get this?"

"What?" He laughed, "A wedding? Um, I think when you dumped me eight years ago you put the kibash on that."

"You're funny," She nodded, "No, I mean, getting married."

"Are you getting scared?" He said, she nodded, "Gaffney, he'll ask you."

"What if he's not wired for it?" She sighed.

"He loves you," He said, "He wants to." He looked down. "Colleen though."

"She's just young," Julie said, "She does love you. You should have heard her last night," She sighed, "She's so afraid of losing you." He smiled.

"So Rick married Connie," He laughed, so did she, "I don't know if I ever told you,"

"What about that time that he stole her underwear?" Julie raised an eyebrow, he nodded, "You didn't, but I guessed. Everyone knew he was hot for her, and panties don't just _disappear_ from a locker room." He smiled.

"God that was a weird environment to fall in love in," He smiled, "It was sorta West Side Story esque."

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Except Charlie and Rick didn't kill each other in a knife fight, which is kind of surprising when you really think about it. You know I'd never have changed it."

"Me neither," He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Nice game Gaffney."

"Thanks Scooter," She giggled, she walked over to the table and sat down next to Dean. "Sorry I freaked."

"It's cool," He shrugged and kissed her, "I'm used to it by now."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	12. Past Reception

**Author's Note: Hooray snow day!!! I've been ODing on Sex and The City lately, so obviously I've been writing this fic...I really like this chapter, because I'm trying to explore the relationships outside of the couples, and there's some Banks, who you know, until now has been kind of limited in his capacity, hope you guys like it too!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Past Reception**

"Ok," Julie stood up to make her toast, probably the least favorite thing about being a maid of honor. She'd also been her cousin's, and the whole thing made her nervous. She could negotiate a player's contract but a sentimental speech would do her in. "Hi, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Julie, I'm supposed to be Connie best friend or something," Everyone laughed, "I met Connie when I was thirteen and then Rick when I was fourteen, the main difference being I actually _liked_Connie. But I don't think I've ever seen two people click better than these two. Not in high school, although you could see the sparks, more at each other than between them but over the past year, I've, watched my best friend, and this person, who I thought I knew, bring out the absolute best in each other. Connie, Rick, I'm very happy for you, and I hope you have the most incredible life, because you absolutely deserve it, cheers." She toasted and took a sip and then returned to her seat. "Beat that." She whispered to Scooter.

"Just you wait," He nodded and stood up. "Thank you Julie, for setting the bar so wonderfully high, you always managed to do that, every girlfriend I've ever had tends to point that out to me," The crowd laughed, "Rick's been my best friend since I was, I don't know, forever I guess, and I was started to give up on the idea that he was ever going to find the right woman, and then I get this phone call, 'Scooter, I have a date with Connie Moreau,' which completely floored me, because the Connie Moreau I remembered consistently told me how much she wanted to beat him up, and how she couldn't understand how I was friends with him when I was so nice and he was such a jerk. But I stuck by him, you do that for your best friends. You're both very lucky, to have found each other and to know that you'll always have each other, you're both going to stick, I know, because I know both of you, and you're the kind of people who stick. Also, now that she's your wife, she's entitled to beat you up occasionally, and probably will. Congratulations you guys, and best of luck." He toasted and everyone drank. He sat down and smirked at Julie, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine you win," She said. He laughed.

"I always win," He smiled. She sighed, "You tend to forget that."

* * *

"Does it ever get easier?" Colleen asked Dean watching the two of them laugh and play with each other. 

"What watching those two?" Dean said, she nodded, "Not really. You just accept it. They're special to each other. I don't know, the first girl I slept with isn't that important to me, but, those two, its special, or something, I don't really get it."

"I just never realized," Colleen sighed, "What he said about her setting the bar high, I feel that way, like everything I do is being watched and judged against this golden Julie standard."

"That you get over," Dean said, "I used to think she was always comparing me too, they aren't. Don't think about it."

"I used to compare every guy I dated to Brian," Colleen said, "Not with him, I don't even think about Brian."

"Maybe that's how you know it's real," Dean shrugged.

"Wow," Colleen said, "That was some Guy level wisdom Portman."

"Just my little theory," He said, "I don't know how wise it is."

* * *

"He's ignoring me," Carla sighed staring at Charlie across the ballroom. 

"He's pouting," Adam Banks shrugged, since she got together with Charlie she'd gotten close to him, and she was grateful for the friendship, "He does this when things don't go his way. Give him time, he'll be OK."

"I should have told him, but I really thought he either wouldn't care, or he knew already," She said, "I mean, normally you guys know everything about each other, it's really kind of creepy." Adam laughed.

"Carla," He said, "He loves you. He's just hurt, he'll get over it. I know him." Carla nodded. "And if he doesn't, you have a fallback now." She hit him in the arm. "Ow."

"You deserved it," She laughed and then sighed, "I love him so much." Adam smiled.

"He's happy with you," Adam said, "He's just a moron."

"That's my moron you're talking about," Carla said defensively.

* * *

"Beautiful ceremony," Guy said, trying to make small talk with his mother. She nodded. 

"Connie looks wonderful," She said. He nodded.

"She's happy," He smiled, "We both are." She nodded again, "Last night she said something about seeing Dad?" She took a sip of champagne. "Mom!"

"He just wanted to congratulate her," She sighed.

"He couldn't even say hi?" He said. She looked at him. "It just seems weird."

"He's trying," She said, he scoffed. "He is Guy. That was a big step."

"Yeah, being in the same city with me huge step," He rolled his eyes. "I miss him."

"He misses you too, but it's hard for him." She rubbed his shoulder, "Gary's great."

"Yeah, he is," He nodded. "Like I said, I'm happy." He looked down.

"It's OK to be happy Guy," She said, "She's fine, I'm fine, and you know I love your father, but this whole thing has just gotten way out of hand."

* * *

"Juliet," Julie's mother walked over, "We have to get going." 

"Bye Mom," She stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me when you get home. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Cat," He said as she hugged him.

"Scooter, it was so good to see you," Anne said and hugged him. Julie rolled her eyes.

"It was good to see you too Anne," He said, "Jack," He shook his hand.

"Tell Dean we said good bye," Anne said haughtily. Julie nodded and they walked away.

"It's over," Scooter said, she sighed, "Now you don't have to see them until Christmas."

"Thank God for small favors," She said, "Did you see the way she was all over you."

"She still has hope for us doesn't she?" He winked.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I think until one of us dies, she'll be holding on to that one."

"Scooter," Colleen bounced over.

"Ah, I'm doing it again," He said, "I'm neglecting you."

"No, I'm fine," She said, "I just want to dance," She took his hand, "Hi Julie."

"Hey," Julie waved, "Go ahead, I'm fine."

"Hey you," Dean came behind her.

"Hey," She smiled, "You just missed my parents."

"Oh damn it!" He sighed, she laughed, "Colleen and I just had the you and Scooter aren't in love anymore talk."

"Mm," Julie closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I remember that talk, we've had it many many times."

"Yes we have," He said and spun her around. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**  



	13. Wedding Night

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, reving up for some new drama in this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews I greatly appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wedding Night**

Scooter lay in bed with his arms around Colleen after the wedding. She snuggled close to him, obviously asleep. He smiled, and then his phone rang.

"Answer it baby," Colleen mumbled, half waking, "But take it outside."

"Sure thing," He said climbing out of bed and taking the cell phone. "Hello," He said flipping it open and walking into the living room. Colleen rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Did I wake you?" He stopped surprised at the voice.

"Delia," He sat down, "Why are you calling?"

"I just," She sighed, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, since I saw you in New York. I miss you."

"Delia," He sighed.

"And I know, you're getting married, or something," She sighed, "But I just."

"I'm not getting married," He cut her off.

"Yeah, I figured that it wouldn't last with what's her name," She laughed.

"Colleen," He said, "And I'm with her, we're just not engaged. And we weren't together that night, I mean, I'd slept with her, once but,"

"So, you're not engaged?" She smiled.

"No," He said softly, "But Dee, you're married."

"I know but, I've been thinking a lot lately," She said quietly, "Last week, you know what I thought about?"

"What?" He sighed.

"Remember that trip we took to Venice?" She said softly, "I wore that blue dress, with the really thin straps,"

"I remember the dress Delia," He sighed.

"Then you remember how easily it came off," She said softly.

"Delia," He said quietly, "I can't do this."

"I'm leaving him," She swallowed. "I want to be with you again."

"I'm with someone," He said.

"Right, your little pre midlife crisis," She laughed, "Come on Scooter, I know you. You want to get married and have a family."

"And I can have all of that with Colleen," He said. "And you can have all of it with Trey."

"Except I'm leaving him," She said.

"Right," He laughed. "Because you're so good at change."

"I love you Scooter," She said, "And I know I suck at all of the emotional crap, but I love you, and I know you, and I got scared, can you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure I can," He said. She sighed, "And not just for the leaving me. For five years of telling me that what I wanted was outdated and pedestrian, for making me earn every inch of intimacy between us, Delia, I fought you for everything we had."

"I know," She said, "I know, OK, but I love you and I miss you, just think about it and get back to me."

"Alright," He sighed, "Fine, bye."

"Bye," She said softly, and he hung up. He leaned down. Colleen walked out.

"Who was it?" She yawned and walked over and sat on his lap.

"Um, Rick, just wanted to make sure that I had the key to take care of the fish before they fly out," He kissed her.

"He's worried about the fish on his wedding night?" Colleen laughed. Scooter shrugged. "Hey," She kissed him, "You seem down, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, of course," He smiled, "How could anything be wrong when I have you?" She kissed him softly. "Do you want to go back to bed baby?"

"Mm mm," She whispered and spread her legs over him, "I want to stay right here." She kissed him.

"Your wish is my command," He laughed.

* * *

"Rick," Connie whimpered as he started to nuzzle her after coming back from the bathroom. 

"I love you," He whispered, "My beautiful wife, I want to consummate."

"We consummated twice," She laughed, "Now your beautiful wife is exhausted and wants to sleep."

"Connie," He kissed her, "We're married now, we have our whole lives to fall asleep before we can have sex. We only have one wedding night."

"Tell you what," She whispered, "If you let me sleep now, I'll fuck you twice tomorrow morning before we go to the airport."

"Fine," He sighed and rolled away from her.

"I want to cuddle," She moped and moved closer to him.

"Are you kidding?" He teased, "Now that I've got you, we're never cuddling again."

"Fine," She sighed, "Three months is a long time to go without sex Richard."

"No sex on a honeymoon?" He said, "That would be revolutionary." She giggled as he held her close. "Good night Mrs. Riley."

"Good night," She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Dean and Julie walked into their apartment. She giggled, half drunk off of reception champagne. 

"Come here," He said taking her hand and pulling her close, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you today." He kissed her slowly.

"Mm, no," She whimpered. He sighed. "Dean, you know I hate having sex after champagne, it makes me dizzy."

"Then why did you drink champagne?" He whispered.

"Oh you're funny," She laughed, "Take the night off Portman."

"Oh don't call me Portman baby," He picked her up, "You're getting me excited." He kissed her.

"My favorite past time," She giggled and stuck out her tongue. He kissed her again as she leapt to her feet and then walked into the bedroom, she flopped onto the bed and crawled under the covers, still in her bridesmaid's dress. He laughed as he got changed, "Dean?"

"Yeah babe," He smiled crawling into bed with her.

"Are we ever going to get married?" She sighed, he looked at her and pushed her hair out of her face. "I don't mind if we don't, but I wanna know." He smiled.

"Julie Gaffney," He said softly, "You could not stop me from marrying you, do you understand me?" She nodded and kissed him. "Sleep tight Cat."

* * *

Carla sat on the hotel bed, Charlie had ignored her all day. She didn't blame him, but she thought once he'd cooled off a little maybe he'd let her explain. He walked in. 

"I figured you'd be sleeping," He said.

"I waited up," She said softly, she went to hug him.

"Don't," He said.

"Charlie, listen to me," She said, "Nothing happened. It was a few kisses."

"He said he was in love with you," He whispered. She looked down.

"Then that's his problem," She said, "I love you."

"Did you tell me the truth?" He asked. She looked at him. "Was it just a fling, Carla? A fling six years ago, and he's still in love with you? I've known Luis for fourteen years, so excuse me if I'm a little skeptical that he'd still be in love with just some girl he fucked once six years ago." She closed her eyes and started cry softly.

"What do you want to hear?" She said. "Do you want to hear about how I met him, and couldn't take my eyes off him? Do you want to know about how we slept together every chance we had, and I told him that I loved him and he told me we couldn't see each other anymore? About how I was crushed, and had nothing left and couldn't even think about seriously being with another man until I started getting to know you?" He looked at her.

"I didn't realize," He said, he looked down. She nodded.

"There's a reason I don't like to talk about that time in my life," She said, "I'm not proud of it. I won't apologize for it, but I let myself get used. I love you," She said.

"Bet your family liked him," He mumbled. She sighed.

"They only met him once," She said, "I brought him to Pablo and Carmen's wedding."

"He went to your brothers wedding?" Charlie groaned.

"Well," She sighed, "Yeah. And they didn't like him that much. Just you know, in the way that they like all of my Latino boyfriends."

"There have been others?" Charlie asked.

"Um, I went to an all girls' Catholic high school in San Antonio," She laughed, "It was either nice Mexican boys who my parents approved of or nothing."

"Thank God that's over," He laughed. She nodded.

"Mm," She nodded and kissed him. "I'm glad too." He smiled and ran his hand down her back. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," He kissed her neck, "In a little plaid skirt, and a white blouse, and sweater."

"It was Texas," She laughed, "No sweaters."

"Mm better," He smiled, "Fewer layers."

"I still have the uniform," She whispered, "When we get home." It was the first time she'd been able to say it without hesitation. He kissed her and they fell down onto the bed.

* * *

"That was nice," Fulton said, throwing his jacket on the bed in his and Tammy's room. She nodded and reached around the take off the single pearl pendant she was wearing, "Let me," He said and took it off. "Weird though." 

"Yeah," She nodded. He kissed her neck gently. "I can't believe our friends are starting to get married." He smiled. "I can't believe I caught that bouquet." He laughed.

"I think Julie's head was going to explode," Fulton smiled.

"Well, some things will never change," She shrugged and he started rubbing her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, last night," She sighed, "We all talked, a lot. You know we did that whole pathetic Sex and The City, where is my life going thing," He laughed and nodded, "And the only real problem I could think of, is that I don't know that you really trust me."

"Wow," He said, "Um, big wow."

"I'm not exactly reassured by that response," She turned around. He sighed.

"I trust you," He said, "Of course I trust you, Tammy."

"Yeah," She said, "I'm not really believing you right now."

"Now who's having trust issues?" He laughed, "I love you, OK? Everything about you, do I get nervous, from time to time? Of course, but I know you're trying, and I'm trying, and I want it to work this time."

"I love you too," She said, "I hate weddings, they freak everyone out." He laughed.

"Mm," He nodded, "Hopefully not ours."

"Ours?" She laughed, "Yeah OK, cause we're getting married anytime soon."

"Well," He shrugged and sheepishly put his hands in his pockets, "Then I wasted a whole lot of money on this." He tossed a box onto the bed.

"Holy shit!" She squealed and kissed him.

"Is that yes?" He said.

"Yes," She smiled.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	14. Wake Up

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Wake Up**

Carla walked down to the lobby to get some coffee for her and Charlie. She had a standard morning look, her hair kind of sloppy and down and she was wearing sweats, a tank top and flip flops.

"Hey you," Luis said. She glared at him. "OK. You're not talking that's fine, I'll talk." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know how serious you were. It wouldn't have been the first time you cheated with me." She slammed the cup down.

"You told him you were in love with me," She said, "We haven't spoken in four years, and you're in love with me?"

"I told you too, you wouldn't listen," He said. "I'm trying to apologize over here."

"You're not very good at it," She laughed. He followed. "Apology accepted. I should go, Charlie,"

"Right, yeah," He smiled.

"Did you mean it?" She said softly.

"Mean what?" He said.

"When you said you loved me," She said, "Did you mean it?"

"You don't lie to the Captain Carlita," He shrugged. She smiled. "So yeah, I meant it."

"I love you too," She said, "You never get over first love." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you don't." He laughed. "Sea feliz, Carla. Usted lo merece." _Be happy, Carla. You deserve it._

"Usted también," She kissed him on the cheek. _You too._

* * *

"I know you're looking at me," Tammy said, her eyes still closed, laying in bed with Fulton next to her on his side, leaning up on his elbow. 

"When'd you wake up?" He said.

"A minute ago," She mumbled and stretched, he kissed her. "Mm, that's nice."

"Last night was nice," He smirked. She laughed.

"Last night was a lot of things," She kissed him, "I don't think nice was one of them."

"Yeah, I don't think most people celebrate getting engaged with foreplayless animal sex," He laughed. "It was fun though."

"Oh it was fun," She smiled, "And we're definitely not most people." She squealed as he rolled her over and straddled her, "You want more?"

"I want more," He said and kissed her, she moaned and he kissed her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he worked his way down her neck with his lips and her body with his hands.

"We're taking it slow this time," He whispered.

"Slow," She whimpered, "I don't like slow."

"I like slow," He murmured. "We haven't made love since we got back together baby. We've fucked, we've screwed, hell we've practically raped each other, but we haven't made love, and right now, I am making love to you." She closed her eyes, "Enjoy it." She did.

* * *

"Did I fall asleep in this?" Julie said walking out of the bedroom still in her bridesmaids dress. 

"Nah," Dean shook his head, "I dressed you up in it in the middle of the night. You look that pretty."

"Don't be an asshole," She pointed at him.

"Sorry," He said, "Yes, you fell asleep. Coffee?"

"Yes please," She smiled and sat down. "It was a nice wedding."

"Yeah," He nodded, "It was." He stopped, "When'd you start doubting me babe?"

"Dean," She sighed, "It's too early for this conversation."

"I just wanna know," He said, "Why?"

"Because it's been almost a year," She looked down, "And we haven't talked about it, outside of the hypothetical. And I love you, but there are times when I'm afraid that I'm going wake up in the morning and you're going to be gone, because for five years that's what happened. I woke up and you were gone."

"OK," He nodded, "I accept that." He kissed her. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I'm sticking." She laughed.

"I know," She said, "I do, it's just a feeling I get sometimes, that's all. I rarely let it get the best of me anymore. I'm gonna go change."

"Sure," He nodded, "Go for it."

"I love you," She whispered and leaned down and kissed him.

"Love you too," He smiled.

* * *

Scooter woke up on the couch, and sat up. Colleen was on the floor, in a split, stretching. She looked perfect, fresh and sparkling, and young and fit. 

"Hey baby," She smiled, "Sleep OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Whatcha doing?"

"I have ballet class later," She shrugged and pulled her legs in and stood up, "I haven't gone in a few weeks, so I thought I'd stretch a little before I went." She kissed him. "Good morning."

"Morning," He laughed.

"You want some breakfast," She said, "I'm dying for pancakes, I haven't made them for ages."

"Col," He said, she looked at him.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "You look beautiful." She blushed and looked down.

"I look exhausted and sweaty," She laughed, "But thank you." He came behind her and kissed her neck. "Mm, hi there."

"You know why I love you so much?" He whispered.

"Why?" She laughed.

"This," He whispered in her ear, "Holding on to you, sleeping on the couch because we're too tired to make it to bed, pancakes on a hangover."

"So life," She said, "Life is why you love me."

"Is that life?" He said. She nodded.

"That's what my dad always says," She smiled, "Life, God, everything, it's in the small things, the tiniest moments. And if you don't pay attention, you miss it all."

* * *

"So we have some news," Tammy smiled, they were sitting at a brunch table with Julie and Portman. Julie nodded and bit into her omelet. "We're engaged." She held up her left hand. Julie started coughing. 

"Julie, honey?" Portman said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded, catching her breath, "Went down the wrong pipe. Engaged?"

"Yeah," Fulton nodded, "I asked her last night, and here we are."

"That's nice," Julie said. Portman looked straight at Fulton.

"When's the wedding?" Portman said.

"Oh, not for a while," Tammy said. "But we wanted to tell you guys first."

"I need air," Julie stood up, and walked outside and took a deep breath.

"I'll go," Fulton said, "Hey Cat." She looked at him. "You think I'm crazy."

"Among other things," She nodded.

"You're wondering why I asked her," He said, she nodded. "Why are you living with him?" She laughed.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"How do I know what?" He said. She looked at him.

"That she's not going to cheat on you again," She said.

"I don't," He shrugged. "But I love her. It's the same way you don't know that Portman's gonna stick around this time."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm happy for you. Really, I just, need to go home." She started walking and then stopped. "She won again."

"You need to stop looking at it like that," Fulton said. Julie shook her head.

"I don't think I can." She sighed. "Congratulations."

* * *

"You had to go get engaged," Portman shook his head, "She's going to kill me." 

"She's not going to kill you," Tammy laughed. "She'll be freaked for a while." She looked down.

"Are you OK?" Portman asked. She nodded.

"What if I can't do it?" She whispered. He looked at her.

"Can't do what?" He said.

"You know," She sighed, "Stick. What if people can't really change?"

"Tammy," He laughed, "People can change, I think we're proof of that." She smiled. "You're gonna be happy Tam."

"So," She said, "You're up Portman. What's stopping you?"

"I'm still looking for a ring she'll like," He shrugged. She laughed. "Yours is nice, can I have it?"

"You could kill me," She nodded, "That's the only way this thing's coming off."

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	15. Run to the past

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. This one is crazy dramatic, so it should be fun! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Run to the past**

"Oui," Connie sat on the phone in a beautiful Paris suite ordering room service, "Merci beaucoup." She hung up and walked over to where Rick was sitting.

"You speak perfect fluent French," He laughed. She shrugged, "I did not know this."

"Bien sur," She shrugged, "Mon père, il était de Montréal, ainsi je l'ai toujours étudié, quelque chose se rappeler le près," She smiled.

"I have no idea what you just said." He laughed.

"My dad," She whispered, "He was from Montreal, so I always wanted to speak it, for him." He nodded, and started to play with her hair, "It helped that Mom and I spoke it at home, and Germaines of course." He kissed her. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"I promised you I'd give you everything you wanted," He said quietly, "I stick remember?"

"I feel like a princess," She whispered.

"You are a princess," He said, "My princess." She popped up. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping," She said happily.

"Again?" He laughed.

"You can come," She said.

"No," He shook his head, "No, I'd rather not see how much of my money you're spending."

"Our money," She pointed at him.

"Right," He laughed, "Our money."

"And it's not all for me," She said, "Some of it is for our friends." He smiled. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright," He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said.

* * *

"I'm in town," Scooter sighed, listening to Delia's voicemail yet again. "I'm at the Waldorf, meet me please?" He was going. He wasn't sure why, but seeing her again, talking to her, might be good. His phone rang yet again. Colleen, how was he going to get around Colleen? "Hey baby," He said picking it up. 

"Hey," She smiled, "OK, so I have like mega huge news, can you come over after work?"

"Sweetie I wish I could," He sighed, "I've got one of those work cocktail parties."

"Oh," She said, "I can throw my black dress on,"

"No, I can't make you," He laughed, "I know you hate them." She laughed.

"I do at that," She said, "Come over after though, I want to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" He said. "What is this news?"

"I signed with an agent," She giggled. He smiled. "He said he can get me modeling work for a while, while I keep auditioning. No more waitressing!"

"Oh, hon that's great," He said, "We'll celebrate, for sure OK?"

"OK," She said, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "Bye." He hung up.

* * *

Scooter walked into a hotel bar and saw Delia sitting sipping a drink. Her dark hair was down and as usual she was perfectly put together. He sat down next to her. 

"Hi," She said softly.

"Hi," He nodded.

"I'm glad you came," She looked at him, "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," He smiled.

"She's taking care of you," She said, "I can see that."

"I don't want to talk about her," He shook his head. She nodded.

"How was the wedding?" She asked.

"Good," He nodded, "Really good. They're happy." She nodded. "Delia, why are you here?"

"To see you," She said softly, "I miss you so much."

"What about your husband?" He asked.

"You said you don't want to talk about her," She shook her head, "I do not want to talk about him." She kissed him gently, "I'm here to be with you."

"You're married Delia," He said softly.

"My marriage is over," She sighed, "I have a room, let's use it."

"I have a girlfriend," He said, she laughed.

"What are we in high school?" She whispered and kissed him again. "Colleen will get over you, I will not. You're the one." They kissed softly, "Come up, please."

"And if you get scared again?" He said.

"I won't," She shook her head. "This is me and you, this is right."

* * *

"Hey," Brian crawled into Colleen's room. 

"Hey," She smiled.

"A smile and a hello?" He faked shock and plopped on the bed. "To what do I owe this good mood?"

"I have an agent," She smiled.

"Wow," He said, "Good for you. Where's Scooter?"

"He had this work thing," She rolled her eyes. He looked at her, "A cocktail party."

"Doesn't that kind of thing usually involve bringing your hot little twenty something girl friend to show off?" Brian asked.

"I went to a few," She nodded. "But they're not very fun, it's mostly drunk guys around our age, tell me 'ditch Grandpa and head out with them,' or older guys who get drunk and squeeze my ass a lot." She laughed, "I'd rather stay in." Brian smiled. "Besides, he's not with me to show me off."

"Any guy who's with you wants to show you off," He laughed, "I always wanted to show you off."

"Let's go out," She said.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm serious," She said, "We'll get Gary and Guy and Dean and Julie, and go out, I'll call Scooter, have him meet us when he can."

"Sounds good to me," Brian laughed.

* * *

"I don't know how I'm going to go back to Trey after being with you again," Delia smiled as she and Scooter lay in bed. He looked at her. 

"Go back?" He said, she swallowed and sat up. "What do you mean go back?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You said you were leaving him."

"Scooter, I," She whispered, "I just needed to see you. And eventually, yes, but it's more complicated," He shook his head.

"Bullshit it's more complicated," He cut her off, "You told me it was over."

"Everything's always so black and white with you," She said, "I knew you wouldn't," She looked away, "Scooter, I love you, isn't that the important part?"

"No," He shook his head, "That isn't the important part," He sighed, "Colleen," He whispered, "I cheated on Colleen."

"And?" Delia said.

"Well cheating seems to be second nature to you," He said, "But, I've never cheated on anyone before, let alone," He sighed. She stared at him.

"Seriously?" She said, "Never?" He shook his head. "You were away at college, and Julie was still in high school, not one drunken night mistake?"

"No," He said. "Tell me, Dr. Brooks, what does that mean?"

"I don't know," She said, "It's nice, I can tell you a million reasons why men cheat, but why someone would be perfectly faithful," She looked away.

"Go home, Dee," He said, "Don't drag me into your mess ever again." He got dressed and walked out, he noticed a message on his phone.

"Hi honey," Colleen, "Listen, I got bored, went out with everyone, call when you can come OK? Love you!" He sighed. She was blissfully happy now, probably at some club dancing with Gary, attracting the attention of every person in there with that it factor of hers.

* * *

Colleen was indeed dancing, and just about every person was looking at her. However she wasn't with Gary. No, she found herself, unable to stop dancing with her oldest partner. She forgot how well she and Brian moved together. He spun her out a few times and pulled her in, causing her to laugh hysterically. He did too. They hadn't just been friends in a long time. 

"Having a good time?" Brian smirked.

"Oh yeah," She laughed. "When was the last time we did this?"

"Danced?" He said, "Prom, maybe?" She nodded, "After that asshole you brought hooked up with Maggie Parks."

"Right," She said, "Of course you were there to rescue me, as always." He laughed. She looked over his shoulder. "Scooter!" She squeaked and ran over to him. She kissed him.

"Hey," He said, "You didn't answer, I called Julie. Can we go talk?"

"Sure," She said, sensing something was wrong, "We're only a few blocks from the loft, let's walk it." She walked over to the table and picked up her jacket. They walked the street, her hands in her pockets. "Scooter, what's wrong? Is it that Brian was there? I'm sorry, its just this kind of thing is so big for both of us, we used to talk about making movies together when we were little, and,"

"No," He shook his head, "It's not about Brian," He sighed as they got back to the loft and walked up, they sat down, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "You're really freaking me out," She whispered, "What's going on?"

"I didn't have a work thing tonight," He said, "I was with Delia." She swallowed and looked down trying not to cry. "She said she was leaving her husband and,"

"And so you're leaving me," She whimpered. "Fine, go, go back to her, you'll be miserable in six months, but don't expect me to be here waiting for you OK?"

"No," He said, "Col, she lied, she's not." He whispered.

"Did you have sex with her?" She said. He nodded, "Get out," She squeaked.

"Colleen," He whispered, "It was a mistake, I'm sorry, really, I am, but," He went to kiss her and she pulled away.

"No, get out," She said, "I can't look at you, I can't talk to you, just leave. I'll call you in a few days."

"OK," He said standing up, "Fine, but just know."

"Scooter, if you don't leave in five seconds I'm going to start screaming," She said sternly, "Get the fuck out of my apartment." He swallowed and left. She fell back and started to cry hysterically.

"Hey Col," Guy and Gary walked in, "You disappeared, we were worried." Guy sat down next to her, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," She shook her head. She stood up and walked into her room, Brian was already waiting for her.

"You ran off so fast," He said, she looked at him and started to cry harder, "Was it something I said?" He asked, she walked over to him and kissed him hard. She just wanted to disappear. And she knew being with Brian would at least make her feel good, it had always worked in the past. Taken completely by surprised Brian was also lost in it, holding her and kissing her, that when she pushed him down onto the bed, he was completely startled.

"Col," He whispered.

"Don't talk," She said, "We don't need to." She reached for his pants and he stopped her. She started to cry again, "You don't want me either?"

"Not like this," He said softly, "Talk to me, what happened?"

"He," She said, "He was with her."

"Who?" He asked softly.

"His ex," She murmured. He looked at her, "He slept with her." He sighed. "I don't want to think about it," She kissed him, "Fuck me, make me forget, like you used to."

"I don't think that'll work this time," He said, "You love him." She started sobbing. He held her close. "Shh, don't worry, I'll stay. I'll stay." She lay there in his arms and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hey," Brian said in the morning as she woke up, she smiled. 

"Hey," She said softly, "Sorry about last night."

"It's OK," He shrugged, "You were upset, I get it. How are you today?"

"Confused," She sighed. He nodded, "I mean, I love him so much, but I just, after this, I don't know that," She looked away, "Thank you, for not just, you know."

"I've grown up a little too Col," He smiled, "If something were to happen between us again, I want it to be real." She smiled and nodded. She kissed him gently. "Why'd you do that?" He whispered.

"Because I wanted to," She said softly. They kissed again.

"Hey," Scooter walked in, and saw Guy and Gary sitting around, "Is she,"

"Bedroom," Guy said, "What happened last night?"

"Long story," Scooter said and walked in, seeing Colleen and Brian horizontal in each other's arms, he sighed, "Well, this figures."

"Scooter," She said and sat up, "It's not, I know what this looks like,"

"I'm gonna go," Brian said, "I'll see you later Col."

"No I get it," Scooter said, as Brian headed out the window, "You needed to get even."

"That's not it at all," She said, "Scooter nothing happened."

"Look, you don't have to lie OK," He sat down. She sighed. "We're fine, right? We can forget last night happened."

"No," She said, "I still need time to figure out how I feel about it OK? I love you," She said, "And I don't want to just scrap this, but, I need to," She said, "Give me a week, alright, space," He nodded, "And I'll talk to you and we'll work it out."

"I love you," He said and kissed her.

"I know," She said, "I just, need to process." He stood up, "And really, nothing happened."

"If you say so," He shrugged. She fell back. How she felt, how did she feel?

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	16. He said, She said

**Author's Note: I've been busy with my new stories, so I've been neglecting these guys. Which I am sorry for. I wrote this chapter quickly tonight, it just came to me. After this one, we'll jump forward a few months, bringing Rick and Connie home, and some other things...it'll be fun. Probably only a few chapters left. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...at all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: He said, she said**

"I just don't understand," Julie said to Scooter, "Why would you sleep with Delia?" They were sitting on the floor in her and Dean's apartment. There was a bottle of wine sitting between them. She was curiously reminded of the night that she had introduced him and Colleen.

"I don't know," He sighed, "She's a master manipulator that one."

"She told you she wanted to get married," Julie said. He nodded. "That's not master manipulation, that's having met you."

"I know, you're right," He said. "I just wish I could erase it."

"You know you can't do that," Julie said, "Give her time."

"God I'm an asshole," He said. "She's never going to forgive me. I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You really never cheated on me?" She said softly. He shook his head. "Wow."

"Did you cheat on me?" He laughed.

"No," She shook her head, "I mean, senior year I kissed Dean, and this one time at American before we broke up I made out with this guy Darrin or Darryl, Paul, his name was Paul."

"Huh," He said.

"It was like right before we broke up though," She said, "And it was the only time I was stoned."

"I see," He nodded.

"Hey babe," Dean walked in, she looked over. "Scooter's here, I didn't get food for him."

"Nah, I was just leaving," He said, "Thanks for the talk."

"Call if you need me," Julie hugged him.

"I will," He said, "See you Portman."

"Bye man," He nodded. "What's going on?"

"He cheated on Colleen," She sighed, "With Delia."

"Ew," Dean said.

"I know," Julie shrugged. "They'll work it out right?"

"Sure," He nodded. "I got Thai!"

"I love you," She squealed and kissed him.

"And I love you," He said, "Which is the only reason I eat this crap." She laughed.

* * *

"So talk," Gary said, laying down next to Colleen who was laying in bed for the third day in a row. She grunted at him and pulled the covers over her head. "Sweetie, I've let you lay in here for three days with no conversation, and since Julie's been on Scooter duty, and Connie's in Europe, I need a girlfriend." 

"You have a boyfriend," She said, "Who loves you, and doesn't sleep with his exes, so you're fine."

"Oh yeah," Gary nodded, "I totally feel secure when my boyfriend spends most of his time with his gorgeous ex who isn't even the same gender as me and I think he's still a little bit in love with." Colleen rolled over and hugged him.

"I didn't think of that," She whispered. "It's just I love him, and I want to be with him, so badly."

"Then be with him," Gary shrugged, "Honey, this doesn't happen every day. I know." He stood up, "Now get up and shower, because you have an audition."

"I don't have an audition," She shook her head. He shrugged. She sat up, "What did you do?"

"You know that friend of mine," He said, "Who is an assistant to the casting guy for Hairspray?" She nodded, "Finally got you in sweetie, go wow them." She squealed and jumped up and hugged him. "You smell funky."

"I love you sooo much right now," She kissed him on the cheek and skipped to bathroom. He laughed and walked out.

"Smooth," Guy nodded, "Did you mean that? About being worried about me and Connie, because,"

"Honey," Gary sat down, "I know you don't like girls, I knew it the minute I saw you."

"That's good," Guy said and kissed him. "You got Colleen a Broadway audition."

"No," Gary shook his head, "If she gets it they're sending her to Vegas."

"Well," Guy said, "At least then Scooter could cope, wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

"I can't decide which I like better," Connie sighed, laying on the bed in their new suite in Rome, "Paris or Rome." 

"I think you're gonna like London best," Rick smiled and crawled over and kissed her, "At least it's my favorite. I remember this one time in college, I went on a pub crawl and got so wasted and woke up," He stopped.

"Good place to end that story," She laughed and kissed him, they kissed gently for a few minutes. "You know what would be amazing right now?"

"I can think of a few things," He nodded and kept kissing her.

"If we rented a Vespa and rode around the city," She smiled, "Like Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck."

"I like that plan for later," He whispered, "But right now, I just want to be with you. You and me," He smiled, "And the bed."

"Mm," She smiled, "I like that plan too," She smiled as he kissed down her neck, and then her phone rang.

"Leave it," He whispered.

"It could be work," She muttered.

"You're on vacation," He said running his hand up her skirt.

"I haven't talked to Julie in a week," She muttered.

"Call her back," He smiled. She squeaked, "Or pick it up, because you won't be able to enjoy this unless you do."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," She smiled and kissed him, she reached into her purse and took the phone out, "Julie," She waved it and answered, "This better be good."

"Scooter slept with Delia and Gary got Colleen an audition for Hairspray but ironically the Vegas production."

"Wow," Connie said, "That was good."

"Thought you'd want to know," Julie sighed, "I can't really talk, give Rick my love."

"I will," She said, "I'll call you later." She hung up. "Wow."

"What's going on?" Rick said.

"Scooter slept with Delia, and now Colleen's going to Vegas?" Connie said. "I think." She kissed him. "Where were we?" She smiled and put her hands on his neck.

"Did she say when?" He said, "Scooter slept with Delia?"

"Call him," She sighed and stood up, "I didn't quite buy enough shoes in Paris, I'll be back in a few hours."

"While you're out could you get us some gelato?" He smiled.

"Whatever," She sighed.

* * *

"You're here," Scooter said walking into his place and seeing Colleen, she nodded, "You didn't pick up your phone." 

"I got a job," She whispered. He smiled.

"Babe, that's great," He kneeled down, she pulled away, "Col, I told you I was sorry. So, Broadway?" She shook her head. "Off Broadway?"

"No," She said, "It's Hairspray, the Vegas production, I'll be there for nine months."

"Oh," He said, "When do you leave?"

"Three days," She said, "I have to go rehearse and learn the choreography and stuff." He nodded. "I just wanted to get my stuff,"

"So what does this mean?" He asked, "I mean, for us."

"I think it's a good chance for us to take a break," She said softly, "I mean, that way we can get past this Delia thing."

"A break?" He said, she nodded and stood up, he followed after her and kissed her softly, "Can I come visit you at least?"

"Why would you come to Vegas to see me?" She asked, "You'd probably just get a hotel room,"

"That's not fair!" He said, "If I were to go there I wouldn't see her,"

"No, because her husband's there," Colleen nodded, "So that would make life more difficult."

"Colleen it was a mistake," He said, "I love you."

"Aside from the fact that she's married," She said, "Have you forgotten what she did to you?"

"You don't know anything about her, or what she did to me," He snapped. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I was your best friend while you were getting over her," She said, "I listened to you talk on and on about how she never wanted to get married, and she drove you crazy, and she broke your heart."

"You were never as honest with me though," He said, "I mean, before Delia walked out of my life you were still fucking Brian at your parent's house."

"You know something Brian has always been there for me," She snapped going into the bedroom and opening the closet, "And I doubt this situation will be any different." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy as can be," Scooter stared at her, "He'll give you a nice little send off before you head out west." She pulled the two dresses that were left there and turned to him.

"Not every man in my life wants to fuck me," She said, "And for your information, the other night, nothing happened, and it wasn't because I couldn't go through with it." She walked out of the room. "I'll call you when I get back to New York." She whispered, "Maybe by then I'll have forgiven you." He looked down. "I'll say hi to her for you while I'm in her city."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	17. Step in the right direction

**Author's Note: No reviews last chapter bummed me out. That is all.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Step in the right direction**

"Hey," Dean walked into the apartment and saw Julie sitting on the couch. She was sitting holding the phone. "What's going on?"

"That was my boss," She said softly. He nodded. "I got promoted. I'm an agent."

"Wow," He sat down next to her, "That's weird."

"Weird?" She said, "It's great, and amazing, but weird is not a word I would have used for it."

"No! It's weird because I was walking around downtown, and I um," He went into his pocket, "I walked past this jewelry store and I saw this," He pulled out a box, she smiled, "It was in the window, and I thought you would like it." He opened it.

"Dean," She said softly. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, a single circle cut diamond surrounded by smaller ones so it looked like a flower. "It's beautiful and, of course, I want,"

"No," He said, snapping it shut, "I'm not proposing to you on our couch when he proposed to you in your favorite place in the world. Just know that it's coming." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She said and kissed him. "It's a lovely ring Dean."

"I know, I did good," He smiled and stood up.

* * *

"Hey baby," Carla walked in and saw Charlie sitting on the couch. It had now been over a year since she moved in. He smiled. "What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot," He said as she sat down. "Get anything good today?"

"No," She said, "I've been thinking, I think I'm gonna go to San Antonia, see Pablo and Carmen's baby, and maybe do some stuff with the old missions."

"For how long?" He asked. She shrugged. "Carla!" She kissed him.

"You should come with me," She said, he sighed, "You've got so much vacation time Charlie, and I want to show you where I came from."

"I went to San Antonio with you," He said, "For Christmas, and then when the baby was baptized."

"I know," She said, "But I didn't get to really show it to you," She whispered. "My mom will love you if you do this for me."

"Will she?" He raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Cross my heart," She said, "And you can come to church with us and meet our priest! That will cement you as possible husband material." He laughed.

"OK," He nodded, "Alright I'll do it. I'll go to Texas indefinitely with you." She squealed and hugged him.

"This is going to be amazing!" She laughed and he kissed her again.

* * *

"Mm," Rick walked in, seeing Connie in the kitchen, he behind her and started kissing her neck, his hands on her waist. "Aren't we just a picture of domestic tranquility?" She laughed. "My wife, in the kitchen, getting my dinner ready for me."

"Yes, I slaved over a telephone for hours." She sighed jokingly, "I hope its to my husbands satisfaction."

"Maybe its misogynistic," He smiled, "But seeing you in the kitchen, gets me really hot." She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Everything gets you hot," She laughed and kissed him.

"I know what gets you hot," He smirked, "Mrs. Riley," She smiled and kissed him harder.

"Mm," She cooed, "You got that right."

"All I could think about all day," He kissed her again, "Was coming home to bang my wife. And I've always had this fantasy," He picked her up kissing her, "About coming home to a perfectly set table, much like this one," He set her down on the edge, "And ruining it by making love."

"You want me on the table," She giggled, he nodded and kissed along her jaw line, "Well, as a good wife, I can't deny my husband anything." He smiled and pushed her down, making her giggle. "Rick, I have good news," He nodded, and kept kissing her, "I'm pregnant." He stood up straight. "Well?"

"You're pregnant?" He said, "We weren't even trying yet!" She shrugged.

"I know, but, I told you I went off the pill," She said, "And we were on a three month long honeymoon, and now," She kissed him, "I'm having your baby." He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled," He said softly and kissed her. She giggled.

"Good," She said, "I'm gonna call everyone, we can celebrate."

"Everyone includes Scooter," He said.

"I'm not talking to him," She shook her head.

"Colleen's the one who ran away," Rick pointed out.

"She got a huge career opportunity," Connie said, "You didn't expect her to actually turn down a Vegas production did you?"

"No," He said, "And I'm not saying that he should have done what he did, but, well,"

"You ever been cheated on?" Connie said.

"Yes," He nodded.

"In a serious relationship?" She asked.

"Have you cheated on me?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head.

"Then no," He smiled. She laughed.

"Well it sucks," She sighed, "Especially when it's a man."

"Scooter did not cheat on Colleen with a man," Rick said, "That was Guy, with you."

"It was just an example," She said. He laughed.

"Maybe we should just celebrate the two of us," He said, "Until you get over the grudge."

"You have no idea how long I can hold on to a grudge," She shook her head, "I mean, until a year ago, I was still mad at you for making me scrub toilets."

"When did you scrub toilets?" He asked.

"When you guys left us the check, at that dinner," She sighed, "I had to scrub toilets and then Goldberg farted, and it was not fun."

"I married the least domestic woman in western civilization," He laughed and kissed her.

"Maybe the baby will domesticate me," She smiled.

"Say that again," He whispered and picked her up.

"Domesticate?" She tried, he shook his head, "Baby?" He nodded and kissed her. "We're having a baby!"

* * *

"Hey babe," Colleen looked over from the stove in the small apartment she'd been sharing with Simon Webb, he walked over and kissed her neck. "That smells good."

"It's nothing special," She shrugged, "Just this mix of vegetables, peppers, onions, some basil," She stopped and swallowed, "I thought I'd throw some steaks on."

"Don't over season them this time," He said. "So, I've been thinking,"

"Yeah?" She looked down.

"I know we said that this wasn't going anywhere, and we're just having a good time until you finish your run and go back to New York," She turned around and looked at him. "But I think this could really go some place."

"I'm packing," She sighed.

"Colleen, babe!" He said. "I'm falling in love with you!"

"That's unfortunate," She said, "Because, as I've told you,"

"Who was this guy?" He asked. She looked away. "Fine, whatever, I'll see you tonight at the show. Pack, if you feel like you need to do that." He walked out and slammed the door. She sighed and threw a wooden spoon against the floor. Simon was her dance partner and from Vegas, so when they'd slept together, and he'd suggested that she move in, just until she went back to New York, that way she could actually save the little bit of money she had made. It seemed like a good idea at the time. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that this was a fling, she was still very much in love with Scooter, who she had every intention of going back to upon her return to New York. But she should have seen this coming. Her phone rang, she looked at it and smiled, Julie would know what to do! "Hey Jules."

"I got promoted and Dean bought a ring!" Julie squealed.

"Oh my God!" Colleen said, "You're an agent, and engaged?"

"We're not engaged yet," Julie sighed, "He said he wants to wait until the right moment, whatever the hell that means. Also, Scooter says he loves you, he's sorry and he misses you." Colleen exhaled, "How's that guy you're living with?"

"He's falling in love with me and he wants to see where this goes," She sighed and sat down. "I fully intended on this being a what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas type of thing. So I'm moving out. It's only another couple of months, and you guys are all coming in a few weeks, so I can apologize to Scooter then." She stopped, "You didn't tell him about,"

"No," Julie said.

"It's not like he's been like celibate right," Colleen sighed.

"He kinda has been," Julie said quietly, "But he's just sort of like that, you know? He's a one woman kind of guy, always has been. Anyway, just checking in, also, Connie's pregnant!"

"That was quick," Colleen gasped, "But that's great for them, they'll be amazing parents. How's Bri?" She asked cautiously.

"Gary's made him his pet," Julie laughed, "He introduced him to Barney's, so, that was an exciting week."

"Sounds it," Colleen sighed. "I have to pack, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Julie said, "Love you, miss you!"

"Miss you too," Colleen sighed, "Bye." She hung up and pushed her head back and screamed. What was she doing?

* * *

**Please Review! PLEASE!!!  
**


	18. Vegas, Baby, Vegas

**Author's Note: So this is the last chapter. Yes, it's over. Thanks to everyone who's been along for a ride, the prequels are going to be up soon, although the stuff that I've written isn't all pre, some of its during, or between the stories.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Vegas, Baby Vegas**

"I'm not going," Scooter walked into Julie and Dean's apartment. She looked at him.

"No, you're going," She said, "You have to go Scooter."

"I have to go?" He said, "Why do I have to go? To see Colleen shacking up with her dance partner?"

"How did you know about that?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Don't tell Gary anything Jules," He said. She laughed and looked down.

"She's not living there anymore, she moved out," Julie said, he sniffed, "Scooter."

"She's still sleeping with him though?" He asked. Julie shook her head. "For real?"

"If she is, she didn't tell me," Julie sighed, "Ask Brian."

"No thanks," Scooter said. "That guy hates me."

"Remember the first time Dean left me?" Julie asked. He nodded. "Same thing."

"Fair enough," He nodded.

"So you're coming?" Julie said, he shrugged, "You promised that you'd play blackjack for me!" He laughed.

"Fine," He hugged her.

"Good," She said, "Go pack. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

"I have no clothes!" Connie shouted.

"You spent $1200 on clothes in Europe," Rick said, "There has to be something."

"I'm too fat for all those clothes," She pouted.

"You're not fat," He said, "You're perfect."

"I'm gonna look even more fat when we see Colleen," She sighed, "And she's all tiny and perfect and eating more than Guy." Rick laughed and kissed her. "I'm just going to get fatter."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I've heard that's how pregnancy works."

"Stop it," She said, "I'm very insecure right now."

"You're beautiful," He whispered and kissed her, "You are glowing." She smiled and kissed him.

"I have to find something that fits me," She groaned and stood up.

"It's Vegas sweetie," He said, "Not Monte Carlo, if you need to wear something stretchy, that's allowed."

"Don't you ever say that word again until I'm in my third trimester!" She pointed at him.

* * *

"Hi!" Tammy squealed from across the lobby at the hotel they were meeting them. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Be nice," Dean said and kissed her cheek.

"I will if she will," She sighed. They walked over. "Hey Fulton, Tammy." She hugged them.

"Hey Cat," Fulton smiled, "Congratulations miss agent, you gonna sign me?"

"Yeah Fult, I'll get your minors contract bumped up," She laughed, "You're first on my list."

"That's what I'm talking about," Fulton laughed, "Portman, let's hit the tables."

"Absolutely," Dean laughed, "You OK babe?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "The show's at 8 though."

"I know," He said. "I'm gonna win big baby."

"OK," She laughed, they walked away.

"So," Tammy said, "The promotion came, where's the ring?"

"We're waiting for the right moment," Julie said. She nodded, "You haven't set a date yet Tam, any reason?"

"Just waiting for the right moment I guess," Tammy said with a sly giggle.

"Ah two found," They heard Charlie behind them. They turned around. "Ladies."

"Hey Captain," Tammy hugged him.

"Carla!" Julie squealed and hugged her. "How's Texas?"

"Hot," Charlie said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Julie laughed and hugged him.

"You getting me into the NHL Jules?" He teased.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Right after Fulton."

* * *

"So," Fulton said, as Portman settled in at a table, "What's the deal?"

"With what?" Portman said, as the dealer put him in.

"With what?" Fulton rolled his eyes, "With Julie, she got the promotion."

"Shit, you sound like Marisol," He shook his head. "I bought the ring, I'm just waiting."

"For Julie to get fed up and walk out?" Fulton said. "She's not going to wait forever man."

"Blackjack," He smiled, "Let it ride."

"I hate this shit," Fulton shook his head, "You always do this, you're gonna come out of this weekend with like 10 grand."

"I'm a lucky SOB," Portman smiled, "When are you getting married?"

"Tomorrow," Fulton shrugged. Portman looked at him. "We want to surprise everyone. We barely know Colleen, you really think we came out here for her?"

"So you're getting married here," Portman said, "Tomorrow?"

"Yup," Fulton nodded, "Best man?"

"You're a fucking nut job," Portman laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, Charlie'll do it," Fulton said.

"Um, like hell he will," Portman said.

* * *

"You're what?" Connie said, as the girls all sat at lunch.

"We're getting married tomorrow night," Tammy said, "All our friends are here, it's perfect."

"What about your parents?" Connie said, "And Tommy."

"Please, my parents will be thrilled when I come home married," She laughed, "And Tommy, well, it's regrettable that he won't be here. You'll maid of honor me right?"

"Um, sure," Connie said and looked sympathetically at Julie, "Of course," She looked around. "Do I smell cinnamon?"

"Pregnant Connie has super smell," Julie explained. Carla laughed.

"So," Tammy laughed, "How is married life?"

"I love it," Connie nodded, "I love Rick, and I'm going to have a baby, and everything is great."

"I got a book deal," Carla said, the others looked at her, "I didn't want to monopolize the weekend, but, I'm doing a coffee table book, with the pictures that I've been doing in Texas."

"Carla that's fantastic," Julie hugged her, "God, who would have thought a year ago."

"To us," Connie said raising her orange juice, "Having our lives right where we want them." They cheersed and Julie took a sip with a quiet smile.

* * *

"Hey babe," Dean said as Julie walked into their hotel room, "Check it out, made $2000 and we've only been here a few hours." She smiled and walked over and kissed him. "Well hello there."

"Hi," She smiled and walked him over to the bed and kissed him again.

"Oh we're doing this now?" He laughed. She nodded.

"Yeah, we are," She whispered. "I love you."

"This is about the wedding right?" He sighed.

"What wedding?" She asked. "Oh Tammy and Fulton, no, this is about me, and you, and a gorgeous hotel room, and the fact that we are on vacation, you remember the kinds of things I'm willing to do on vacation right?"

"Really?" He asked she nodded, "What were drinking at that lunch?"

"I had to make up for the fact that Connie can't drink," She teased. He kissed her and moved her quickly into position under him. She giggled.

"I love you so much," He laughed and kissed her neck.

"I know," She smiled.

* * *

"Hey Col," Brian said. She smiled and hugged him. "So, I'm not the guy you're supposed to be talking to."

"I wanted to see you first," She admitted, he looked down. "How are you Bri?"

"I'm fine," He said, "How are you?"

"I am lonely," She said quietly. "And I love him."

"Yeah," Brian said, "So why are you sitting here with me?"

"Because," She sighed, "I'm scared, Brian, I can't just go back."

"So give him something," He said. "Anything." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "So what's it like?"

"It's amazing," She smiled, "It's like, remember junior year, when we did La Mancha, and we got that standing O after curtain on closing night?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"It feels like that, but every day," She said.

"I'm glad for you," He smiled, "Break a leg OK?"

"OK," She laughed. "Bye Brian."

* * *

"Wow," Dean said as Julie snuggled into him in bed. "And in the middle of the day no less." She laughed

"Well, I'm on vacation," She said. He laughed. "I love you." She said softly and slid her hand up his chest, he picked it up.

"I love you too," He whispered and laced his fingers into hers. "Julie?" He said.

"Mm," She nodded.

"Will you marry me?" He said. She looked up at him. "You gonna make me wait?"

"I'm thinking about it," She laughed, "Yes," She smiled and kissed him. He stood up and walked over to his bag, and pulled the ring out, he opened it and slid it on her finger. She kissed him gently. "Right where I want to be," She smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," He laughed.

* * *

After the show, everyone stood waiting when Colleen came out she was immediately swept into a hug between Guy and Gary she giggled.

"You need to come home now," Gary said. She looked at him.

"He's not kidding," Guy said, "We're at each other's throats without you in that apartment."

"One more month," She smiled, "And I'm going to be doing the modeling, so I'll be able to contribute to the food."

"I liked Colleen the waitress," Rick teased her. She hugged him. "How you doing kiddo?"

"Good Daddy," She smiled, "Congratulations. And you," She hugged Julie, "Where the hell were you for the opening?"

"Sorry," Julie laughed, "I got a little um, held up," She held her left hand up, everyone gasped, she smiled.

"Holy shit Cat," Charlie said, "Jesus Portman, it's about fucking time."

"Yeah, thanks Charlie," Dean laughed. "Hey O'Malley."

"Hi Dean," She smiled and hugged him. "Congratulations to you too."

"Thanks babe," He winked, "Great job tonight. We're super proud."

"Thanks," She said. She walked over to Scooter. "Hi," She said softly.

"Hey," He said, "You wanna go get a drink?" She nodded. "Come on." They walked away.

"That'll be fun," Rick laughed his arm around Connie.

* * *

"You look good," Scooter said.

"So do you," She said. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss this," He smiled. "Some day when you're a big star, I'll be able to say, hey, I used to sleep with that girl." Colleen laughed.

"So we're in the past tense now?" She asked seriously. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know," He sighed, "I don't." She nodded, "I do know I'm really happy to see you again."

"Scooter, I come home in a month," She sighed, "I want to know if there's something to come home to. Besides playing Will and Grace with Guy and Gary."

"There's Brian," He shrugged, "He's not seeing anyone, unless you count Gary."

"Scooter, I'm serious," She said, "I love you, and I want to be with you." He smiled. "And I've been thinking, that I know you want more of a commitment," She sighed.

"Wait," He said, "Col are you talking about ma-"

"Do not say the 'M' word," She cut him off, "When I get back to New York, I'd be willing to move out of the loft."

"Move in?" He said. She nodded. "You'd move in with me?"

"That is what I'm saying yes," She said. He kissed her. "Scooter," She whispered. He kissed her again. "You're not answering."

"I love you," He said, "You're the one."

"I still have a few months before you start that talk again," She stopped him. He laughed. "What am I going to tell Gary?"

**The End**

* * *

**Make the reviews happy! Hope you guys like it. **


End file.
